A Walk To Remember
by Toothpick
Summary: -COMPLETE- Sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts get to go study in Salem, Massachusettes, where they held the Salem Witch trials. If you have the movie AWTR, the book, and like DMGW, you'll like this! PLEASE R&R!
1. Faints and News

A/N Hey this is my first fic. So please R&R and help me on anything. I'm already working on the second chapter, and the D/G will start coming soon. gotta take it slow, remember? anyways, read! I hope you like it!  
  
A Walk To Remember  
  
Faints and News  
  
Ginny woke up early on the first day of school. It was September first. Finally, she thought. She had be dreading all summer for her O.W.L.'s but not since she found out what she got (perfect on all of them) she wanted to leave and go back to school. At the Burrow, every day was the same: Fred and George come by with new products and blow up something, Mum yells, Ron goes on and on about Percy being a prat and not talking to Dad, and Dad coming home late with a new Muggle thing. Last night it was batteries that could be re-charged at least 5 times.  
  
She got dressed quickly and did her hair and make-up, making sure it looked perfect. She wanted this year to be her best. Not her 7th. 7th year wouldn't be her best because of N.E.W.T.'s (and um other reasons). She looked in the mirror, staring back at the rapidly changed over-the-summer Ginny Weasley. She HAD changed. The girl staring back was more confident in herself. She wasn't the little girl who always followed Harry Potter. She was more...tough (for lack of better word). She was wearing today big black flare jeans, a dark red shirt that said Keep staring, I might do a trick, and boots. Her hair was still flaming red, still long and smooth. It was almost elbow length and today she decided to put in a low pony tail. Her eyes were still big and brown, like a doe's. She had really soft gray eyeliner on the bottom lid (almost couldn't tell it was there) and dark black on the top. She had pale blue eye shadow right above the liner but not to cover the lid. Just a line. The mascara doubled the lashes, making them long and thick.  
  
Yes, this was going to be great.  
  
She packed her trunk with everything she needed, sitting on her bed waving her wand to direct certain items into certain spots. When she was done, she ran down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
"Mornin' Mum!"  
  
"Morning sweetie. What do you want for breakfast?" Molly Weasley turned to face her daughter. She had flour prints across her face and apron, but she didn't seem to notice. Ron was trying to grab a cookie from the jar, thinking this was a great way to steal it: Mum's not looking, she's talking to Ginny--STEAL IT! But Molly was too quick. She turned and smacked Ron's hand with the wooden spoon. He let out a yelp. "No Ron! Cookies aren't for breakfast."  
  
Ron grumbled and sat down at the table. A grin rose across Ginny's face. Watching her brothers get punished was quite entertaining to her. "Umm can I have pancakes? With chocolate chips in them?"  
  
"Of course." Molly turned back around and waved her wand, getting all the ingredients infront of her. Ron's jaw dropped. How could she have breakfast with chocolate chips in them? Cookies do, and they have almost the exact ingredients in pancakes!!!  
  
"Ron, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."  
  
Ron pouted. But he did mumble for some pancakes too.  
  
Ginny giggled and sat down. When her pancakes were ready, she stuffed them in her mouth and, still chewing, ran upstairs to get her trunk.  
  
***  
  
"Good-bye Gin." Waved Fred.  
  
"Have fun at school." said George.  
  
"Yeah we know you will-"  
  
"Because something new-"  
  
"Is going to happen-"  
  
"All year!"  
  
Ron and Ginny turned. So did Harry and Hermione. "What?" They all said together.  
  
Arthur Weasley gave his sons a death glare and mumbled something that sounded like You shouldn't have told them! "You'll find out when you get there. Dumbledore will tell you. Now go, the train will leave soon!"  
  
"Bye Mum!" Ginny waved out the window of the compartment she, Colin, Luna (in a reverie...what's new?), and the Dream Team held.  
  
The compartment was quiet for about the first half hour. They were all thinking about what the twins had said--with the exception for Colin and (duh) Luna. Ginny was excited. Her best year ever was going to have something new. Fred and George seemed excited though...maybe it's bad? I hope it's not.  
  
"So..." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Do you think you're ready for N.E.W.T.s? I'm not asking you, Hermione, of course you're ready." Harry quickly added when Hermione opened her mouth to speak. She grumbled and crossed her arms.  
  
"I dunno. But if it's going to be like O.W.L.s--"  
  
"Harder" Hermione interrupted. But Ron kept going on.  
  
"--then I'm not going to be ready. We were SO close to not passing. If Mione hadn't made us those schedule thins, then you KNOW I woulda failed."  
  
"Yeah same here. So, Ginny," Ginny turned to face Harry, "What's new?" He wasn't asking about how she changed over the summer. He just wanted to get updated on herself.  
  
"I'm okay I guess. Just fighting it out." Harry raised an eyebrow. Fighting it out? Fighting what?  
  
Ginny liked the fact that people got confused when she said this. Ron didn't. He didn't want anyone to know about his sister and what happened, or else they'd pity her and she wouldn't want that.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly, thinking she would say more when she didn't. "Fighting what out?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Oh I dunno, just thought it was a good thing to say."  
  
"You're confusing." Harry shook his head.  
  
"I know. I'd like to keep it that way on some levels, thank you." She turned to look out the window.  
  
The Dream Team kept talking, got some food, and continued. Ginny listened in, but didn't talk. She didn't feel like it. She'd rather listen. As she did, she heard footsteps outside, long lazy clonking ones. A boy. Followed by two big lazy ones. Two bigger boys. That only meant one thing.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"What?" Ron looked at Ginny.  
  
"Malfoy's coming." She still stared out the window. Like she said, Draco Malfoy came walking right in, with two yes-I-got-more-uglier-and-fatter- over-the-summer-how-did-you-guess?-boys. Crabbe and Goyle, respectively.  
  
Hermione leaned in to ask Ginny how she knew but Draco cut in. "Oh looked. It's the Weasleys, Potter, Mudblood, Weird Girl, and Camera Boy. Now I know to stay away from this place." He looked around and smirked. "Potter, do you think you're going to save the day again this year? Hmm? It seams you have every year here. Well this year, things change."  
  
Harry glared. "Like you would know?"  
  
"Oh yes I do." Draco drawled. "But I'm not telling."  
  
Ron stood up. "And how would you know? Your father is still in Azkaban, near death, You-Know-Who's dead, your mother has no connections that ugly rat."  
  
Draco paled and grabbed his wand. Ron, Harry, and Hermione did also. But before anybody could hex one another, a bored voice let out a spell.  
  
"Exspelliarmus." All the wands drawn flew out of the owners' hands. Four confused faces turned to the speaker. Ron turned red.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"Ron you insulted his mother. You had every right to be cursed. Malfoy deserves to be cursed also, just for even living, but this is stupid. I suggest you all leave." Ginny said in a calm and bored voice.  
  
"Wow, little Weaslette takes charge." Draco said as he bent over to grab his wand. "I guess you listen to you little sister a lot now, eh Weasley? Shows how pitiful you are."  
  
Ginny spelled his wand again and grabbed it. "Malfoy. Leave."  
  
He glared at her. But in the inside he was impressed at how much she changed. She COULD take charge. She was persuasive...even when she sounded bored. She threw his wand out the door, with three boys running after it, and spell locked the door.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped. "Gin?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You took on Malfoy." Hermione looked at her the same way.  
  
"Not really, I just took his wand."  
  
"Yeah but you actually made him leave without hexing him." said Ron.  
  
"So?" Ginny stood up to grab her robes, as the voice on the P.A. announced for changing. But when she did, she wobbled on her legs, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and fell to the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny opened her eyes slightly, feeling dizzy and queasy inside. "Ginny??" She opened her eyes more and saw a red blur, brown blur, and a black blur bent over her.  
  
"Ron is she alright? Does this happen a lot?" Hermione panicked.  
  
"Ginny, you okay?" Harry leaned forward, like examining someone who was dead.  
  
She leaned up. "Yeah...I'm fine. What happened?" She turned to Ron.  
  
He was as pale as ever. She hoped he didn't say WHY it happened. She didn't want pity. "You fainted." Then he leaned to her ear to whisper so only she could hear. "I put on the spell the doctor told us to give you. You should walk soon. Oh, you were out for five minutes." He smiled. It was less than the last time she fainted.  
  
She whispered, "Did you tell them?" Ron shook his head. "Oh good!"  
  
She stood up and grabbed her robes once again and headed to the bathroom. Harry and Hermione, Colin and Luna (yes she noticed too) were firing questions at Ron. He just seemed to know why she fainted, but he wasn't so worried. "Does this happen a lot?" "Are you sure she's fine?" "She still looks sick. Should we take her to Madam Pomfrey later?" "Is this what she was fighting?"  
  
As she turned the corner, she bumped right into Draco. "Watch where you're-- are you okay?" He looked down at her, noticing she was wobbling and pale-- her freckles stood out more.  
  
"I'm fine." She pushed passed him and into the girl's bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Hogwarts Express stopped at it's station. Hagrid was there as usual calling all the first years for the great boat trip across the lake. Ginny went with the others to go on one of the carriages. She still couldn't see the horses Harry claimed to see. But Hermione could now. Her grandfather died. But Ginny knew that sometime soon someone else would see the horses too. But not her.  
  
She climbed in with the Dream Team. The carriage took them up to the castle. It looked as majestic and grand as ever. She was amazed at it's beauty. Towers trailing up to the dark night sky, window lit making them look like stars, and the magnificent windows of the Great Hall glowed brightly.  
  
The carriage stopped at the front doors and Ginny jumped out. Her trunk was going to be brought up later, so she just ran into the Great Hall with the others. They were all eager to be back at Hogwarts.  
  
Once everyone had filed into his or her house tables, the first years were sorted. Once they were done, Dumbledore stood up to greet everyone. Then he made his normal speech about staying out of the forest, follow the rules, we are all still united, blah blah blah. Then he made the announcement Ginny wanted to know about since Fred and George. By now she completely forgot about the train incident.  
  
"There will be a new happening at Hogwarts this year for sixth and seventh years. On Saturday, the two levels will fly a plane with the house teachers, and myself, to Salem, Massachusetts." People gave him a blank stare. "Salem in AMERICA, where they held the Salem Witch trials." The entire hall (mostly 6th and 7th years) chatted noisily. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he continued with the even bigger news.  
  
"You will study there in America...for a full year!"  
  
The Hall erupted with shouts and cheers. Ginny beamed. She was going to America 


	2. Plane Ride

**A/N** Hey this is my first fic. So please R&R and help me on anything. I recommend that u read AWTR by Nicholas Sparks or watch the movie. The basic idea in this story is thru those. please read, and I hope u like this!  


**A Walk To Remember**

**Plane Ride  
**

The week went by very quickly for the sixth and seventh years. No homework was given to them, since they would be studying much harder over in America. The Salem Witch trials were a big part in history over in the wizard world, but Professor Binns hadn't thought of teaching the students that. It was big, since half of the people who were hanged _were_ witches, and it was such a close exposure of their world.  


Ginny packed her things the night before, considering it was going to be a long flight and they had to get up very early in the morning. They would be going to Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards of America (SAWWA for short) for a week, then living close to where the trials were held and studying along with the American sixth and seventh years.  


The plane was to take off on Hogwarts grounds at 7:00 AM sharp. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be held on the plane ride. Landing time was on SAWWA grounds at 8:00 PM. Everyone was assigned a seat (everyone groaned when McGonagall had told them after dinner the night before) on the plane, and they would be assigned a guest room also. The next week they would be assigned a family of the school to stay with. Not everyone in SAWWA was going back home. Only the students who lived in Salem lived in their home at night and such, traveling to school in the morning. Other students who lived out of the city stayed at school overnight. After all, it _was_ the only wizarding school in America!  


Ginny was so excited. She had to put a sleeping spell on herself just so she could go to sleep. In the morning, at six, she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to do all her morning things to get ready. She got her trunks (which were half unpacked several days before since not much was to be used just yet), levitated them, and went down to the great oak front doors.  


Someone else was waiting at the doors. She wanted to turn and run, she didn't ever want to be near him. Sitting on front of the doors, looking at the list of assigned seats, sat Draco Malfoy. He heard someone coming and saw Ginny, just standing there with her mouth open.  


She turned to run.  


"Where are you going, Weasley?" sneered Draco.   


She stopped and turned back to him. "No where. I guess I'm forced to wait here." She calmly moved over next to Draco, plopped her trunk down, and sat on it and scanned the list on the doors.  


Harry and Hermione...Ron and Lavendar...Ginny and--DRACO!?  


Draco chuckled when he saw Ginny's brown eyes widen and jaw drop. "Looks like we're partners for a whooole day!"  


Ginny glared at Draco and sighed deeply. "Don't bother me, don't touch me, and don't make fun of me."  


"God, Weasel, we already have rules just for sitting next to eachother?"  


"Yes, Ferret, we do. Now shut your ass and leave me alone for once." Draco was taken aback. _She changed_ he thought. Ginny was quiet for the rest of the time, even when the Dream Team arrived. Ron glared at Draco when he was the list of names. It was as if he was setting the same rules for him. _Don't bother her, don't even think of touching her, and don't make fun of her or I'll hunt you down!   
_

Draco threw his hands in the air as if saying, "Yes, whatever, I won't do anything, Jesus!"   


***  


Ginny had everything she needed in the plane right under her feet. Anything she needed for the day (music, book, gum, money, pencil for stabbing Malfoy...) was in her bag below the seat infront of her. The plane looked normal on the outside, but in the inside it was much loner and wider, having four rows of two, making three isles. Snape and McGonagall recited the rules for the plane and said they would show the rooming assignments later before dinner.  


She snapped her buckle and stared out the window over the lake. She so wanted to leave the devil that is Malfoy. She felt as if the plane was Hell. She sighed and continued looking out the window.   


"Weasley."  


She snapped her head around and looked at Draco. His nose was inches from hers. _A little too close_, she thought. "What?"  


"What do you want for breakfast?"   


Ginny shrugged. "Toast?" She turned to face the window.  


Draco wanted her to keep talking. He liked how she could be feisty. But she was trying to keep conversations (I that's what you want to call this) at a bare minimum. He sighed and made a mental note to try later.  


After breakfast, they were high in the air, gliding smoothly. Ginny was listening to her headset and humming along to the tune. He recognized it and hummed along.   


She stared at him. "Why are you humming?"  


"'Cause I know the song."   


"Yeah but...oh never mind." She stared out the window to gaze once more.  


This was time for him to size her up. She was wearing Muggle clothes: baggy pants and a shirt with a band on it (_Good Charlotte_ Draco read). Her hair was up bun-like (A/N you know how us teen girls wear our hair up? That's what I mean). Her long lashes blinked every once in a while. She was so calm it was angel like. Draco snapped back to reality and watched two other Slytherins across the isle play chess.  


Ginny noticed Draco looking at her. When she saw him turn and become engrossed in a chess game, she looked at him. _Nice hair, short for once...strong build...tall...handsome--DID I JUST SAY HE WAS HANDSOME!? Well I am only human but--ugh Ginny shut up._ She blinked and listened to her music.  


*An hour later...*  


Ginny needed to use the restroom. Malfoy was sitting somewhere else at the time, but she didn't know where or when he left. She left her seat and started walking. But then she got dizzy. She gripped the nearest seat. Her world started getting blurry. "Ron..." Ron looked up and saw his sister wobbling. He climbed over Lavendar and rushed to Ginny. "Ron...!"  


Her world went black. She fell backwards. People started panicking, what was going on? Ron muttered a spell and sat on the floor, still holding the limp, dead weight of Ginny. _C'mon Gin wake up!  
_

"I'll get Professor McGonagall!" Lavendar started toward the front of the plane, but Ron grabbed the end of her robes.  


"No. I know what to do." Lavendar nodded, but she didn't go back to her seat.  


"Ginny, c'mon wake up. Please please please!" Ron mumbled in her ear. They were already stating to make a scene. People were wondering: Why didn't he want to get a teacher? She's lying there!  


In about two minutes, Ginny slowly opened her eyes. Ron sighed a breath of relief. Again, Ginny saw a red, black, and brown blur...but also a silvery blonde one. "Wha-what happened?"  


"You fainted." Thank you Captain Obvious!  


Ginny opened her eyes with a start. She just realized where she fainted. Ginny fainted infront of one fourth of the school! _I hope people don't suspect right now._ Her vision cleared and she saw Harry, Hermione, and...Malfoy (?!) kneeling down around her. Hermione had an even more worried look on her face than she did on the train. Harry looked concerned. Malfoy, on the other hand, was shocked.  


"Are you alright?"   


"Why do you care Malfoy!? Wouldn't you like to see my sister in pain?" Ron snapped. But before Draco could say anything, Ginny slapped her brother, got up, and went back to her seat (completely forgetting about the bathroom).  


"I'm fine."  


Ron and Harry were shocked; Ron because his sister slapped him ("And I HELPED her!") and Harry because Malfoy seemed to care. More people were gathering around, and Hermione thought she should do something.  


"Everything's fine, you heard her! Nothing to see here." She ushered people back to their seats.   


Ginny sat in her chair. She had this dazed looked in her eyes. Draco sat back down next to her and stared. She turned her head slowly. Her cheeks were as pale as ever. She didn't look like an angel--a ghost would be more like it.  


"I'm fine."  


"You aren't convincing me."   


"Why should I?"  


"What happened?" Ginny stared at him. He cared. Since when did he care about anyone, let alone her--a Weasley.  


"Why do you care?" She sounded so much like Ron.  


"'Cause I do. I've seen people faint but not like you. Can't I ask what the hell is going on?" His steel gray eyes looked worried.  


"This has been happening all summer, I'm fine!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that.  


His mouth dropped. "All summer?"  


Her eyes widened in fear. She shouldn't say anymore. "I'm fine, leave me alone." She sat back and stared out the window. But as she tugged at her hand, she looked down and saw the Malfoy had taken it. "Can I _please_ have my hand back?"  


"Not until you convince me." He was worried. He couldn't explain how much, but if she had been fainting all summer she must be sick with something. He couldn't explain why he cared so much. Maybe since his father was out of his life and his mother was her real self, Draco saw how much Voldemort had destroyed his family--how much Lucius destroyed it. He guessed he must have softened, but he didn't care; he was tired of the pain his father put him through.  


Ginny looked up at his eyes, swearing to stab him to death if he didn't let go. "I'm fine, believe me it's none of your concern. Let me have my hand!" He let go of it. It was his concern, what was she thinking? But he let go of it nonetheless.  


*After lunch...*  


Ginny and Draco were getting along pretty well. Not enough to be friends or anything, after everything he did to her. But he was pretty nice and she noticed he changed (yes she noticed quickly--give her credit she's a smart girl!). He was great company too--plus his body being so close to her because of the plane seats made him sort of like a walking-talking heater.  


She was easy to talk to, but if it was anything near faints, she shut her mouth. Draco made sure not to talk about it till much later.  


*About twenty till dinner*   


"Attention please!" The students looked up at Professor McGonagall. She held out a long scroll full of names and who they would be paired up with. "We will announce who you will be rooming with in the school for the rest of the week. We will also be announcing which home you will stay at the next week. Four students per home!  


"Now, for the list. Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Lavendar Brown, and Parvati Patil, you will be rooming in Tobblestodson Team. Marie Marks will be your guide." Some people snickered when they heard 'Tobblestodson.' All except Hermione. She researched that week about the houses (teams as the Americans called them). There were six teams: Tobblestodson, Lonestar, Chartington, Smithian, Hawksle, and Kanzord. These were six famous wizards in the U.S., a little after Hogwarts was born (well...not exactly a little).   


Students noticed that almost no guide's name seemed, well, (for lack of better word) magical. Professor Sprout noticed. "In America, an magical family had to keep their 'strange' name hidden, or else people would think things. This happened after the Salem trials. So if you ask your tour guides their middle name, they would say their first name, a normal middle name, a wizard name, and then a normal last name." Students murmured and let McGonagall go on.  


"I will let you eat now--" "_Thank god_" Ron whispered, "and continue later with who you will dorm with in the city."  


Food appeared on the airplane trays as Dumbledore waved his hand. It wasn't a feast, but it was enough for any boy to keep quiet. A sandwich (of the student's choice, as there was a list of what they would prefer earlier in the week), chicken, pudding, student's choice of fruit or vegetable, and student's choice of candy. Ginny stuffed her mouth full.  


*Landing*  


Ginny was struggling with one of her trunks in the above compartment. They had landed on SAWWA grounds. She was so tired. The time change was completely messed up. She stood up and pulled on the trunk, making noises. "Get *pull* down *pull* right *pull* NOW!"  


"Here." Malfoy reached around Ginny and helped her. He pulled the suicase quick and sure out of the compartment and landed it on the floor with a thud.   


She moved strands of hair from her face. "Uh...thanks." She sighed and bent down, grabbing the handle and dragging it off the plane. Draco was not far behind her. "Hey, um...why'd you do that?"  


"Because I wanted to. Is that a crime?"  


"No."  


"Okay then." He strode off to the opposite side of the grounds, where a boy with a sign that said AUSTIN WITHERSPOON--KANZORD stood. A couple more Kanzord people stood around with signs bearing their name.   


Ginny shrugged and went straight, right where a wavy red haired girl stood. She seemed cheery and nice, just from her smile. "Hi, I'm Marie. Welcome to America!" She held out her hand and Ginny shook it.  


"Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you." Marie greeted more people, and then led the 5 girls to the manor-like school. _Not a castle, but still magnificent_. Other 4 tour guides led some more students up the hill to Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards of America.   


They were here.  



	3. Leslie Croft

**A/N** I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. It was 10 pages long, but it was so boring! I mean, even I fell asleep just reading it. So I tried to describe stuff to a minimum. That way you get the gist of it without being bored. Also, one reviewer, audball29...SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!! SHE ACTUALLY CAME ON HERE AND READ IT! FRIENDS SINCE 1st GRADE WE ARE!!! lol hyper. anyways read!   


**A Walk To Remember**

**Leslie Croft  
**

Marie Marks was short and normal sized. She had red hair like Ginny's but not has fiery. Ginny noticed that when she was irritated she would throw sarcasm at anyone who spoke to her. She saw that when another SAWWA student asked her something.  


What grabbed Ginny's attention was a frantic girl speeding down the hall with a bookbag on her bag. Marie held out her arm and the girl slammed right into it. "Lez, what's wrong?"  


The girl was panting from running so hard and fast. "My--brother--Mom--needs--me." She looked at the five girls. "Are these them?"  


Marie nodded. "Everyone, this is Leslie Croft. Next week she's bringing people to her home to live with. I'm from New York, she lives here." Leslie shook hands with everyone.  


"Now really, I hafta go. Peace!" She sped down the hall once again, out of Ginny's sight. _That was weird..._ she thought.  


The main building--the middle one--was held for schooling. It had the Dining Hall, Auditorium, the teachers' offices, and classes. It had four levels, but the first floor was about two stories tall. The dorms were MUCH different than at Hogwarts. It was...cramped. After they walked through the front door, Ginny found herself looking at a first floor lobby with six staircases. Each one led up to the team's dorms. There was no password, just an invisible boundary to get to the dorms. If you weren't in that team, you were 'zapped' and thrown back.   


Tobblestodson was blue. Nothing but blue. They went up six flights of stairs and every lounge was blue. By the time they reached the eighth floor held for seventh years, Ginny was wiped out. She liked Hogwarts better. No doubt. The dorms were separated girls on one side of the lounge and boys on the other. Marie pushed open the door and led the five girls down a dark hall. Once they went passed, Ginny noted a bathroom door, showers, and supply closet. They turned and went passed more than ten bedrooms until they reached their destination.  


"This will be your room. The boys will be in the boy dorms, but don't try going there. It's just like the stairs. Get ready and then I'll take you down for the meeting." Marie left the girls in peace.   


Ginny turned and saw the room was square. It had three bunkbeds and two windows. Across the bunkbeds were three dressers, enough for two people each. No desks. It was very cramped when the trunks appeared. Ginny started to feel sorry and made a mental note to ask Marie why they can't have another magical school somewhere in America.   


***  


Ginny met all six team teachers from Tobblestodson, Lonestar, Chartington, Smithian, Hawksle and Kanzord. Ms. Mast (who looked a lot like Sinistra), Ms. Smith (a very nice African-American), Mr. Ohmer (who looked very much like Mr. Clean, only lacking the earring), Ms. Babb (who seemed nice when Ginny met her, but something told her that Babb wasn't always that nice...), Mr. Hunter (a tall and naturally tan man with braces), and Mr. Johnson (a tall African-American who seemed strict about education), respectively.  


She also met the headmaster--principal as Marie called him. He was Mr. Carrington. Not Professor Carrington. Every teacher was inroduced as Mr. or Mrs., and he wanted everyone to call them that. It was a big change from Hogwarts, but Ginny thought she could handle it.  


Carrington finished his speech on welcoming, rules, teachers, blah blah blah. Then he announced who would live with who at the end of the week. Every SAWWA student who was called had to stand up so the people who were going to be with them would know who to look for. "Leslie Croft." No one stood.  


Marie did. "She had to leave early, sir."  


Carrington nodded. "Right. Well, Parvati Patil, Carrie Small, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, you will room with her."  


_Good_, Ginny thought. _Someone I already met.  
_

He continued. "Tony Gohsler!" A boy that looked so much like Draco, only with brown hair, stood up. "Harry Potter--" gasps from SAWWA students, "Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy, you will room with him." Ginny and Hermione threw glances and Harry and Ron. _I can't believe they have to live with that insufferable bastard!_ Yes although Draco was nice on the plane, she knew he'd never be nice to her again. It just wasn't Malfoy! And plus, the boys rival enemies, how COULD they live with him? Harry and Ron looked at eachother (more like glared) and sighed. SOMEHOW they'd deal with him.  


***  


_Ding! Dong! _Ginny rang the doorbell of Leslie Croft's HUGE white house. The neighborhood they were in was old, but obviously rich. Leslie beamed when she saw the four girls at her door.  


"Hi! Come in, come in." She shuffled everyone inside and closed the door. "Your stuff is all upstairs in the guestroom. My room's way too small for all of us. Follow me." She ran up the stairs with the girls following behind. The room was a lot like the one back at the castle (bunkbeds again) but in one cornet near a VERY large bay window was a desk with a computer and a bunch of puff chairs. The room had cream walls and white carpet, but it was nice and cozy.  


"I'm next door. Don't go into any other room except mine. My old brothers are across the hall, my baby brother next door, my little sister next to me, and my parents down the hall a bit." She pointed to every door in the hall, and led them down a bit more. "The bathroom's at the very end. I'm the only one who uses it, since everyone else has their own." She shrugged.  


Ginny looked closely at Leslie. She had over-the-summer tan, and very curly (spiral) dark brown hair. She had both ears pierced twice, and a third on her left at the top of the ear. She had a great smile, and she was skinny. She had big brown eyes and she was slightly taller than Ginny, but they met eye to eye.  


"My brothers are 24 and 22. They come home on the weekends, Jacob and Andy. My little sister is 7, she's Elizabeth. And my baby brother Dan. You'll meet them all later tonight." She shrugged again and headed toward her room. It was sponge painted blue, purple, and red. The carpet was a dark purple. She had a twin bed in one corner, a dresser and a desk in another. Posters covered the walls almost entirely. It was small.  


She walked over to her window and pointed at the house next door. It had a pool and deck in the backyard. "Tony Gohsler lives over there." She turned to the girls who were sitting on her bed. "He's a bad-boy-turned-good. Still bad though. But he's nice. You'll like him." She smirked. "Just watch out in the winter."  


*After dinner, on Leslie's back porch*  


After a little mother-and-sons feud, the family gathered on the back porch. Jacob and Andy were...well tall, dark, and handsome! Little Elizabeth was bouncing around the porch, curls flying off her back, and refused to let her mother keep her still. Dan was upstairs, asleep.  


"So, how do you girls like SAWWA?" Jacob asked. The girls kept staring at his tattoo on his upper right arm.  


"F-fine." Parvati wouldn't stop looking.  


"You'll have a great time here. Everyone's nice--OW!" Andy glared down at Elizabeth. She punched him in the arm. Ginny couldn't help but giggle. She remembered when she was that age.  


"Not _everyone_, silly." She looked up at her brother, smiled a 'Ha ha I hurt you!' smile, and looked at the girls. "Our neighbors are loud. One of them is just back over there." She pointed her small finger around the corner of the porch, where a male voice swore.  


"Dammit Elizabeth!" Tony popped out from behind the wall.  


"Ahhh!!!" She pointed at Tony and jumped to her mother. "Mommy, Mommy, he said a bad word!"  


"We'll let his mom deal with him, now won't we?" Mrs. Croft looked at Tony.  


"Sorry." He mumbled. He turned to Leslie.  


"Did you tell them about my party for tomorrow?"  


"Umm...no." She shook her head.  


"Oh." He looked at the girls and his face lit up. "I'm having an all day party at my house. Everyone here is a witch or wizard in this neighborhood, and all of us go to SAWWA. So yeah, everyone has four other guests to bring. It's a welcoming party! Bring swim stuff." He winked and Leslie. She blushed a deep red. "Well, see ya tomorrow."   


He left and ran to his house. Ginny watched him run. She scanned the side of the house she was facing. She noticed one window open on the second floor. She looked closer. There they were, the four boys. She could tell they were fighting, noise was just blasting from the room. But Tony seemed to stop it. "What the fuck!? Shut up! Yeah I know you all hate eachother, but deal with it." Ginny giggled.  


"Now there's a good boy." Jacob used his pop can as a direction pointer. "Swears. And I'm being serious."  


Leslie shook her head. "We should probably go inside."  


Ginny nodded and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Croft for letting them stay. The other girls followed and went upstairs.  


"Sorry about Tony." Leslie said as they all sat in a circle in her room.   


"Well, you warned us, right?" Ginny said reassuringly. Leslie nodded. She decided to get to know each of them better (along with them getting to know her) so she asked about personal lives and stuff. When it was Ginny's turn, she blushed.  


"Well, I have six over-protective brothers. Ron is staying next door. We live in a tall and cramped--but cozy-- house. We call it the Burrow. I'm the youngest, and we're all known for our red hair. Umm..." Ginny really didn't know what to say next.  


Leslie tried to help. "What's one thing--besides the hair--that makes you different from everyone else? What makes you Ginny?"   


"Oh!" Ginny lightened up. She thought of something Ron was proud of her doing two years ago. "I'm really good at the Bogey hexes!"  


"Really?" Carrie didn't know Ginny very well, and visa versa. She was becoming interested in everything everyone had to say. _Her eyes remind me a LOT of Luna_, Ginny thought.  


"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "She hexed Malfoy once with those. We were all proud."   


Leslie's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Who's Malfoy?"  


Parvati leaned forward. "The most disgusting and worse person on Earth. His father was a Death Eater when You-Know-Who was still around. I'm surprised her didn't join them."  


"He's next door, at Tony's," said Hermione.  


Leslie's eyes widened in realization. "I've heard of him! My dad met Lucius Malfoy once. He was horrible."  


"Yeah, well his son is living in your boyfriend's house." Hermione grinned.  


"How'd you know?" Leslie blushed. "I didn't tell you."  


"Let's just say a certain Andy told me..." Hermione's grin widened. Ginny never knew this Hermione was inside the brainy-goody-two-shoes.  


"Ooooo I'll kill him!" Leslie clenched her fist.  


"Ah, don't worry about it! Besides, we would've found out sooner or later, right?" Ginny put her arm around Leslie's shoulders. "We're your friends now!"  


Leslie nodded and smiled. Mrs. Croft told them it was time for bed, and the Hogwarts girls left for their room. Ginny fell asleep quickly, thinking of her first week. It was amazing learning somewhere else. And she liked that black box--what did they call it? A TV?-- with moving pictures. She made many new friends, and she knew she'd never forget them when she returned home.  


And tomorrow she was going to a party. A Muggle style party, with a pool and everything! She couldn't wait till tomorrow. _An AMERICAN party!_ drifted through her mind as the last thought before she fell asleep.  


**A/N** The teachers are basically the teachers I had. Ms. Mast's personality will be like my 5th grade math/science teacher Mrs. Pursel. Ms. Smith will be EXACTLY like my 6th grade science teacher (Miss Smith). Mr. Ohmer was my 6th grade social studies teacher, and yes he did look like Mr. Clean (w/out the earring). Me and my friends made a paperclip earring for him too! Ms. Babb was my 7th grade science teacher. I hafta give her credit, she was cool. She was funny and nice in the morning in homeroom (I had her) and before lunch, but the rest of the day she was...grouchy. SO she has a good and bad side ppl have to watch out for. Now, Mr. Hunter...he was a 4th grade teacher. I was in 5th grade and my class (all of the grade) didn't really like him. We didn't loathe him, we just hated the way he treated us. I mean really we're quiet in the hall and he tells us to be quiet! WHAT THE HELL!? But I'll make him nice in here. Mr. Johnson is my school vice principal. He's cool. But he is VERY serious when it comes to education. He can be ur pal (pun there...not funny tho) if you get into trouble, ur in some major shit. That's all I can say. =) 

\/ *REVIEW* \/ 


	4. Sneaky Tony and His Plan

**A/N** I tried to put this chap in earlier, but fanfic wasnt working for me =( o well here it is! This one's shorter than the others, sorry  


**A Walk To Remember**

**Sneaky Tony and His Plan  
**

"Where did it go?" Ginny was frantically looking for her swim suit and towel. "I know I packed it somewhere!"  


Hermione walked in, being hit by a flying shirt. "Pff, hey Gin, watch it!" She noticed Ginny's frantic look. "What are you looking for?"  


"My swim suit and towel! It's gone!"  


Hermione sighed and held them out. "They're right here. Now c'mon, let's go!"  


Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Carrie, and Leslie left her house and walked next door to Tony's, where music was already blasting away and people already in the backyard.   


After the doorbell rang, Tony opened the door wide. "Hey c'mon in! Everyone's out back. You can put your stuff in the other guestroom upstairs." Leslie led the four girls to the room Tony indicated. She knew his house like the back of her hand. They dropped their stuff off and ran down the stairs to the back patio.  


Ginny's eyes widened. His yard was HUGE. It didn't seem like it from next door, but it was. The pool was filled with people, the patio table full of food, and the yard had Muggle sports of every kind being played--soccer (American soccer), football, volleyball, badminton...it was just amazing. A few other people were flying on their brooms high in the air, playing a small game of Quidditch (with the goals in the air, of course). Ginny was just in a trance by all of the commotion that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.  


"Have you never thrown a party this big? That's funny because your family is huge, but I suppose so because you don't have many friends." A cold voice sneered.  


Ginny's eyes narrowed. She turned around to face Draco. "I do have friends, Malfoy, unlike you."  


Draco snorted. "You're wrong, Weasley. But see, I have fans for myself also. I'm sure you don't have that."  


Ginny was just angry. No, she was more than angry. She was _pissed_. How could he treat her so nicely on the plane then turn up as the old Malfoy? She didn't have anything to say, but the -SLAP!- explained it all. She stormed back into the house.  


There was a big red handprint on Draco's face.  


***  


Tony and Leslie were at the corner of the porch and watched what had happened. Tony laughed. "She's a feisty one."  


"Not really," Leslie shrugged. "She just gets irritated easily."  


"But did you see the way she immediately became angry?" Tony faced his girlfriend.   


"Yes I did, but I think they're school enemies. The girls told me last night that she put a Bat-Bogey Hex on him once. That is Malfoy, right?" She watched Draco walk back into the house as she spoke.  


"Yep that's him. But enemies?" He looked confused. "What's her name?"  


"Ginny. Why?" She looked up at Tony.  


He grinned. "Draco talks about her a lot. We became 'friends', as you can say, during the week. He was constantly talking about her." His grin fell and he shrugged. "But it was mostly mean things on her family. Still," he took a sip of root beer.  


"You and I used to do that. Remember? You and I practically hated eachother and then you got in trouble, got stuck with me in stuff, and soon we had a love/hate thing going on." Leslie was completely clueless that as she spoke, Tony came up with a plan.  


"Love/hate thing, hm?" He smirked.  


"What?" Then her face lit up--she knew where he was heading. "Are you saying we--"   


"Yes."  


Leslie squealed in excitement.   


Tony tried to shush her. "Shh, it's between you and me. Deal?" He held out his hand.  


"Deal." They shook on it.  


*Around eight, sunset*   


Ginny was having way too much fun playing pool volleyball to notice Marie passing around fliers. "Salem's school play! Everyone's allowed to participate!"   


Ginny climbed out of the glowing-from-the-lights pool, drenched and smiling. Leslie grabbed two fliers and ran to her, who was know wrapped around a towel. She laughed. "Leslie, why are you running? Did you miss me?"  


Leslie smiled and said sarcastically, "Yes, I missed you a bunch." She showed Ginny one of the fliers. "We're doing a play. Look down at the bottom--you might be interested."  


Ginny looked at the bottom like Leslie said. 'Angel - a singer. Please sign your name below and Mr. Carrington will assign you a date to arrange for tryouts with Ms. Smith and Mr. Johnson.' Her eyes widened.  


Leslie chuckled. "I thought you would. Hogwarts students are allowed also."  


Ginny beamed, grabbed on of the fliers, and ran inside.  


*Meanwhile...*  


Tony, his Kanzord friends, Draco, and some Slytherins were sitting in the living room, looking at the mess the crowd made from the mini concert Tony and four others held. They were talking quietly about Hogwarts and Salem and bad things they've done when Marie walked in. "Take one."   


"All of us?" Austin asked.  


"Yes, Witherspoon. Carrington wants everyone to know about it." Marie glared at him when he took a flier, rolling his eyes.  


The boys followed suit. "Thanks Marie. See you later, sexy." Tony teased.  


"Whatever." She left to pass out the fliers outside. They could faintly hear, "Salem's school play! Everyone's allowed to participate!"   


The boys scanned the flier. Tony (A/N visibly the 'leader') spoke. "'In honor of our exchange students from Hogwarts, we are holding a play for you to participate in.' Hmm...trash." He snuck the flier into his pocket.  


Draco sat next to the trashcan, so he ripped his up and threw it away. He wasn't good at acting out emotions, he was good at _hiding_ them. Curiosity got the best of him though. "What's the play about?"  


Another Kanzord, Chad, a sixth year, shrugged. "Last time we had a play it was based during the witch trials. Some dude lost his wife, a witch, and then this angel comes and saves him or whatever."  


Blaise snorted. "That's bull."  


"I know. Last time, some Kanzord got stuck with a part. But we just made sure they gave the cast hell." said Chad.   


Andrew changed the subject. "When is that homework for Ms. Babb due? You know, the essay about Eliza Mullheimer and her potion to keep her from being suspected that she was a witch?" Every teacher included some lesson along with the daily ones that involved the trials.  


The conversation then led to homework and opinions on teachers. The play was forgotten.  


*After the party*  


Ginny gladly stayed behind with Leslie to say good-bye to guests on their way out. As she slumped down onto the sofa and chatted with Carrie, Leslie leaned and whispered into Tony's ear.  


"Do you have it?"  


"Yes." Tony pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. Leslie nodded. "Did you get her interested?" He gestured his head toward the now laughing redhead. Her mood changed quickly from that morning.   


Leslie smiled and nodded.  


"Good." Tony smirked. "Let the fun begin."  


**A/N** I'm leaving for vacation...Friday. So I'll try to write the 5th chap as fast as I can, post it, then leave. I'll be gone for like 2 weeks, and writing some more. When I come back, look up AWTR! it'll be updated! 

REVIEW!  



	5. Auditions and Runins

**A/N** Well here's ONE of the two chaps I wrote. I wrote it in the first 2 days we were driving. My writing was so sloppy! lol. BTW Parvati doesn't go to classes with Leslie and Hermione; she goes with Padma and Lavendar since...o lets just say the three are Lonestar girls. heehee. Also, in the run-in, Ginny doesn't notice much, so there's little description. 

I'D LIKE TO THANK **Red Pheonix Ashes**, **CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**,** Navy Girl14**, and **free2ryhme** for their help on my author's note I posted (this replaced it). So now all of u non-registered ppl can review! YAY! *applause* 

**Chikin Wang**---I suggest you watch A Walk To Remember with Shane West and Mandy Moore or read the book by Nicholas Sparks to understand this story a little better. 

**RedHedUnited**---aww thanx!!!  
  


**A Walk To Remember**

**Auditions and Run-ins  
**

Mrs. Croft drove the five girls back to the manor-like school. Ginny noticed some Muggles looking past the black iron gates and up at the school. She wondered what they saw.  


"Mrs. Croft?"  


"Yes, dear?" She was so pleasant.  


Ginny pointed out the window, back with the entryway they just drove through. "Can Muggles see the school?"  


"Yes." Mrs. Croft made a quick turn and parked.  


Hermione was puzzled. "But what do they see? Back at Hogwarts, when a Muggle comes by, they see a run-down castle and immediately 'remember' to do something."   


Leslie laughed a light-hearted laugh, her dark curls bouncing off her shoulders. "They think only rich and stay-put people live in our neighborhood, so they don't bother to come in and look for a house that's for sale. But they _do_ see what you're seeing right now." She gestured her arms at everything around them. "Only no robes on kids, just the clothes underneath. And they don't bother to register to the school."  


"Why?" Ginny pushed open the main building's doors.  


Leslie stepped through. "Bye Mom! Oh, they don't bother to because they think only rich, smart kids come in and only certain families are allowed." She laughed again. The other girls laughed as well. Really, rich and smart? Ha! So many students weren't rich (not counting Leslie's neighborhood, they were the richest) and several _weren't_ anywhere _near_ smart.  


Marie, Suzanne Moore (6th year), and Alicia Garza met up with the girls after breakfast and walked up the stairs to their classes. Ginny, Carrie, and Suzanne stayed on the 2nd floor for Potions and Marie, Hermione, Leslie, and Alicia went up to the 3rd floor for History of Magic (which was more fun because Binns wasn't teaching it!)  


***  


The first thing Ms. Babb took from the students was his or her essay that kept Eliza from being detected as a witch. She spoke for a while. "Since you _should_ have done your homework," her eyes shot down to a Chartington boy, who slouched down in his seat under her gaze, "then you should know how the potion works and it's side effects if you're allergic to the eyes of the Blowheart Lizard." She tapped her wand on the black board and instructions appeared. A shuffle of quills and scrolls rolled throughout the room. Then the students took out their cauldrons and the potion's ingredients appeared in front of them.   


*Mid-way through potion making*  


"We actually have to drink this stuff?" Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust as she poured in the 'neon green liquid.'  


Suzanne made a face and nodded. "Yup, 'fraid so."  


"But it's so chunky!" Carrie cried. The three looked and eachother and laughed. She was right! The potion was bubbling and it was a teal color and very...chunky. The last ingredient (drop of human blood--ugh) would make it fizz and turn purple.  


"Well if it's the way Eliza lived to tell, then we must learn too." Ginny sighed as she made a small cut on her finger.  


"If I were her, I'd rather die." mumbled Suzanne.  


"I concur!" Carrie held up a finger, which was bleeding.  


Ginny smiled, then ladled some of her finished potion into a cup. "Cheers." She squinted her eyes and drank it down bravely. _Hmm...hey it tastes good!   
_

Suzanne and Carrie looked at her in awe as Ginny set down an empty cup. "So...how was it?" Suzanne asked slowly.  


"It was good. It tasted like...a chocolate shake, for some reason."  


At that, Carrie bustled with her potion, wanting to finish up. Chocolate was her favorite! (A/N hey mine too! lol)  


Ginny walked up to Babb's desk and laid down her wand. Babb put down what she was doing and took and small metal detector looking thing. It beeped on her. "Yes I know I'm a witch!" She told it. Ginny giggled. "We need to see if she is. For you Miss Weasley." Babb moved the detector all around Ginny, not getting a single beep. She smiled as she watched Babb put 100% on her spot.  


"Good job. Oh, and could I see you after class?" Ginny nodded and headed back to her seat. Once she sat down, an explosion was heard at the front of the room.  


Ms. Babb looked down at the Chartington boy, who was covered in orange slime and sitting _much_ lower in his seat. "Mr. Parkes, please come tomorrow at eight for detention."  


*After class*  


Ginny packed her bag and asked her friends to wait outside. She walked up to Ms. Babb's desk, wondering why she needed to stay back. Babb waited, her hands folded on her gradebook. Ginny reached the desk.  


"Ms. Weasley," Babb started firmly. Ginny tensed up, afraid of what she must've done. The she noticed Babb's smile. She pulled out a blue notice paper and handed it to Ginny. "Congratulations! Meet. Miss Smith and Mr. Johnson tonight at seven for your audition."  


Ginny's eyes widened and she snatched the paper. "Thank you!" She ran out of the room and into her friends.  


"What happened?" Carrie asked.  


Ginny's smile grew from ear to ear. "Look!" She shoved the paper into Carrie's hands. Suzanne looked over her shoulder to read.  


'_You have signed up to play the part of the Angel in our school play. Congratulations! The only way to get the part of the Angel is to audition. You must sing a song handed to you--you must sight read._

_Miss Virginia Weasley__ will see Miss Smith and Mr. Johnson __tonight__ for the audition at seven o'clock.'  
_

"Wow Ginny that's great!" Carrie handed Ginny the paper back.  


"Yeah, the Angel is the best part of the play. When she sings, she's the last of the play. Angel and Jack Mortington--the lead role dude--are in the last scene. See, what happens is--" Suzanne started talking animatedly about the play, being dragged off by the arms to Transfiguration with Mr. Johnson.  


*Audition*  


_Oh no I'm going to be late!_ Ginny ran through the main building's corridors. She was supposed to be in the gym--where was it? _Is it that other building?_ She ran outside and looked to her left at the largest building on SAWWA grounds. She ran to the doors and looked at the sign. GYMNASIUM, TRACK, SPORTS FLOOR, INDOOR QUIDDITCH FIELD--PLAYERS ONLY. Yes, she found it!  


Good, a gym. She ran inside and -POW!- Ginny fell straight to the floor. She rubbed her head and looked around to see what she ran into. Then she saw. Another body was also on the floor, rubbing his head. Ginny tried to get up, but she was so bruised she just couldn't move.  


"God, Weasley, don't you ever watch where you're going?" Draco stood up, his hand held out for her. Ginny took his hand and jumped up. She ignored his comment, thanked him for the help, and went inside the gym.   


There in the middle of the gym at a small table sat Miss Smith and Mr. Johnson. Johnson was hidden behind piles of papers and Smith smiled brightly. She handed Ginny a sheet of music. "Good evening Miss Weasley. Here's the song you must sight-read. Please sing the higher part. You may begin."  


Ginny looked down and the sheet and smiled inwardly. She knew this song--her mother hummed it a lot while she was a baby. _Mum never sang the words...So I guess it counts as sight-reading._ She took a deep breath and sang until Smith told her to stop.  


_"'Packing up the dreams God planted_

_In the fertile soil of you_

_Can't believe the hopes He's granted_

_Means a chapter in your life is through.  
_

_But we'll keep you close as always_

_It won't even seem you've gone_

_'Cause our hearts in big and small ways_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong.  
_

_And friends are friends forever_

_If the Lord's the Lord of them_

_And a friend will not say 'never'_

_'cause the welcome will not end_

_Though it's hard to let you go_

_In the Father's hands, we know_

_That a lifetime's not too long...to live as friends.'"_ *  


Mr. Johnson looked up as Ginny sang. He was the one who said stop. Ginny looked up at him, confused. Then she noticed that both Miss Smith and Mr. Johnson were near tears.  


"Ms. Weasley," Smith began, but she couldn't continue.  


"Yes?"  


"Miss Weasley, you have an amazing voice. It is exactly what we were looking for. Just what we wanted to Angel to have." Ginny blushed under Mr. Johnson's praise. "We have three more auditions to go through. The part for the Angel will be posted tomorrow at lunch. You may leave." Johnson waved his hands dismissively.  


Ginny handed the music back to Smith. "Thank you."  


She walked out the door and faintly heard Smith murmur, "I don't care what the others sound like, I choose her." Ginny beamed and met up with her roommates and drove home with Mrs. Croft, anxious for tomorrow's results.   
  


**A/N** *"Friends" I have no clue who it's by, but it's my fav. song and we sing it every year in ICC. carefully look @ the words. Next chap will be Draco's POV of the day! (short) 


	6. I WHAT?

**A/N** It's short but this MUST come out. I had to get Draco's day in too. Mrs. Rauh (mentioned later in here) was my 7th grade Social Studies teacher. Very nice. 

**smacks15**-- its my fav song too! ::sobs:: im so sorry about your friend! *hugs* i bet she was a wonderful person. 

**SunSplash**--ALISA! *hugs* i've got tea and crumpets! and just think, it all started with an evil hamster...::HE DOES NOT OWN ONE PAIR OF SHOES!:: lol EVERYONE, READ HER STORY (Everything Happens For A Reason) IT'S AWESOME! she's my best friend and shes really cool. plus....it's got Draco!!! hehe *watches the crowd run to read story* 

To everyone else--PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM ATTATCHMENT. 2ND VERSE OF "FRIENDS" WITH SOME DEDICATIONS.  


**A Walk To Remember**

**I WHAT!?  
**

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Tony Apparated behind some bushes in front of SAWWA's school gates. They bent over and brushed off the leaves and dirt and followed Tony inside. Harry and Ron ran off to Dean, Seamus, and Neville once they caught them and muttered softly about how horrible those Slytherin gits were. 

Austin, Chad, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, and Pansy caught up with the remaining three. When Draco was in flinging range, the two girls, well, _flung_ themselves onto him. His wind was knocked out and he growled as he tried prying them off. 

"Damn it you two! Can't you find someone else to attack?" 

"Like me? HELL NO!" Blaise said as the girls eyed him. Pansy turned her attention back to precious Draco, as he started walking to class. 

"Oh Draco! I can't believe you had to be with _Potter_ and _Weasley_." Pansy spat the names like it was something vile. 

"I lived." Draco walked into History of Magic and sat behind Hermione and whatshername...oh yes, Leslie, who Tony was talking to quietly, and Hermione was completely ignoring Draco, talking to Marie and Alicia in front of her.  


*During class*  


Mr. Ohmer popped a pretzel in his mouth and continued to grade the worksheets that were due at the end of class. By now, everyone was done and doing their homework assignment: Read pages 462 to 474 on how Marshall Collingsworth showed magic in front of Muggles then did the Memory Charm and how the house elves saved his family (all but one child) from peril. 

Draco was quite enjoying himself levitating pieces of paper into the bushy hair in front of him when Ohmer called him to his desk. _Shit_. 

He nonchalantly walked to Ohmer's desk and stuffed his hands in his robe pockets. Draco plastered an innocent look on his face as his teacher looked up at him. 

"I'd like to say congratulations!" Mr. Ohmer popped another pretzel into his mouth and handed Draco an orange paper, which he took apprehensively. Ohmer waited a while before speaking again. Draco's face screwed up after reading the paper, and looked at Mr. Ohmer's amused face. 

"I WHAT?!" he hissed, a little too loudly. "I never signed the goddamn application! I threw it away!" From behind Draco, in the class, Tony smirked while he was reading. 

"Well, it's mandatory that you go to the audition tonight." Ohmer said as the bell rang. "Class dismissed!" 

Draco scowled, snatched his bag, and stormed out of the room. 

Tony and Leslie looked at eachother and grinned.  


*Lunch*  


Hawksle and Tobblestodson tables were right next to eachother. The Dream Team and Ginny turned on their benches and talked across the isle. 

Ron bit into an apple. "So, what's new?" Ginny motioned for him to keep his mouth shut when eating. 

"You won't_ believe_ what happened in History of Magic." Hermione leaned forward, as so did the others. "Mr. Ohmer called Malfoy to his desk. He handed him an orange paper, and I know very well that that's for the lead role in the play!" 

"Bloody hell." Ron stared at Hermione like she just grew another head or something. 

Harry laughed. "Malfoy?! Wanting to be in the play? What came over him!?" 

Hermione shook her head but smiled. "He claims he threw the application away. But _some_how he got the audition paper." The Dream Team and Ginny continued to laugh and gossip (gossip mostly by Hermione and Ginny). 

But across the hall, the very person they were speaking of heard what they were saying. He kept a blank expression, but was boiling mad inside. No, mad isn't a strong enough word--Draco was _pissed_.  


*Audition*  


_ I can't believe I got into this!_ Draco stormed into the third and largest building. He went up the stairs to the track floor, and met up with the Herbology teacher, Mrs. Rauh (A/N rhymes with 'cow'), and Mr. Hunter. 

Draco slammed the paper on the table and slumped into the chair. Mrs. Rauh nodded. "Mr. Ohmer spoke to us." 

Draco just stared blankly. 

Mrs. Rauh cleared her throat and asked Draco some questions. "Mr. Malfoy, can you act?" 

Draco stared blankly. 

Mr. Hunter leaned forward. "_She asked you a question_." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?" There were two kinds of acting. Act as if you're someone else or be someone else. Those were two different ways! Act or Be. Draco was good at Being someone else, because what he felt inside was never ever shown. 

"Acting!!" Mr. Hunter exclaimed. _This man has a temper problem,_ Draco thought. "Being someone else hiding the real person you are! As in you would not act to be Mortington with a bit of Malfoy, you would BE Mortington without a Malfoy. People would think you really ARE Mortington, and not some seventeen year old. Do you understand what I am saying?" 

Draco only nodded. He had a person inside he couldn't show so he act like someone else. 

_An image of my father..._Draco thought in disgust. He never wanted to be like his father. "Yes sir." 

They asked him more questions and he acted out a part of the script. He was actually very good, and this was his first try. At the end of the audition, Draco was more relaxed and not so boiled over. 

Mr. Hunter filled some papers out and dismissed the blonde. "Good job. Tomorrow we'll post the lead role at lunch. Good night." 

Draco nodded and left the track and down the stairs. He was heading for the door when -BAM!- a red and peach blur ran into him. He fell to the marble floor and hit his head. _Fuck,_ he looked up and saw none but the Ginny Weasley. 

"God, Weasley, don't you ever watch where you're going?" He held out his hand to the disheveled red-head, who looked quite charming. _Charming?? Malfoy, get a hold of yourself!_

Ginny merely thanked him and ran into the gymnasium. He watched her hand a slip of paper to Smith, and take some music. Then she started to sing. 

That voice... 

It was beautiful!... 

Draco had to leave. If he stayed, Ginny would wonder why and Tony's parents would be angry with him if he didn't hurry. He rushed outside and met up with Tony. They drove silently home, and Draco's thoughts kept coming back to a particular redhead singing like an angel.  


******** 

**A/N**

I'm merely doing this because I love "Friends" so much. For smacks15 and your beloved friend, and to everyone else. Here's the second verse:  


_With the faith and love God's given_

_Springing from the hope we know_

_We will pray the joy you live in_

_Is the strength that now you show  
_

_But we'll keep you close as always_

_It won't even seem you've gone_

_'Cause our hearts in big and small ways_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong...  
_

_And friends are friends forever_

_If the Lord's the Lord of them _

_And a friend will not say 'never'_

_'Cause the welcome will not end_

_Though it's hard to let you go_

_In the Father's hands we know_

_That a lifetime's not to long to live as friends  
_

(Finale, really loud and strong, that's why the caps) 

_AND A FRIEND'S A FRIEND FOREVER_

_IF THE LORD'S THE LORD OF THEM_

_AND A FRIEND WILL NOT SAY ' NEVER'_

_'CAUSE THE WELCOME WILL NOT END_

_THOUGH IT'S HARD TO LET YOU GO_

_IN THE FATHER'S HANDS WE KNOW_

_That a lifetime's not too long.....to live as friends..._

_No a lifetime's not too long......to live as friends  
  
_


	7. Halloween

**A/N **shout outs and such will be in the next chapter. speaking of that, it's already written it just needs to be typed, and it has a kiss!!!! ::cheers:: R/R!  


**A Walk To Remember**

**Halloween  
**

(_Ginny POV_) Classes were canceled today! That's awesome! Now, let me begin my day at the morning...  


I went to Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards of America with Leslie, Hermione, Carrie, and Parvati. As usual, we learned more about SAWWA's history through Leslie's stories. She's really sweet. When Mrs. Croft was looking for a parking spot, she spoke up after her daughter finished a story.   


"Ginny, dear, did you get the part that you wanted in the play? I can't remember if you told me or not."  


I nodded and smiled. "Yes! I was so happy." I really was. I was literally bouncing around SAWWA like a madman the day I found out.  


"That's wonderful! When is your first rehearsal?" Mrs. Croft turned and parked the car.  


I took off my seatbelt and grabbed my folders and quill. "I think it's tonight."  


Leslie's eyes grew wide. It's quite funny when she does that because sometimes her curly hair frizzes a bit. "Is tonight Halloween?"  


Hermione looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, how could you forget?" 

Leslie smiled, bright and wide. "Jacob's band is playing at dinner!"  


I froze, halfway into the dorm building. "There's a dance?"  


Leslie grinned and shook her head. "Every Halloween, Carrington picks a band, famous or not, to play at dinner. We can dance if we want, but people just either stand or jump around. Kinda like a concert."  


"Oooh, okay." I sighed in relief. I was about to say, now I need to change!  


Carrie and I found Suzanne, and went up Tobblestodson's stairs to the 6th years' floor. A party greeted our ears as we entered the lounge.  


* Dinner *  


We entered the Dining Hall and gasped. It was spectacular! Candles and lit jack-o-lanterns floated eight feet from the ground. On the windows were spider webs ("Can we eat somewhere else? Like back in Hawksle?" Ron pleaded shakily behind me to Harry) and bats flew all around the Hall. The tables overflowed with food and candy. Chicken, turkey, ham, dark red apples, corn, mashed potatoes, all kinds of breads, any sandwich you can think of, salads, caramel apples, gummy brooms, sour punch straws (A/N heehee), kandykorn (sp?), chocolates, huge suckers, lemon drops, Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and every pie imaginable sat on the tables.  


After we took it all in, we literally ran to our tables and dove into the food. My plate had a little bit of everything, it was all so good!  


Once our stomachs were filled to bursting and the food was practically cleared, our tables disappeared. The entire Hall (I think...) fell to the floor with a thud. "Leslie," I rubbed my bottom, "why didn't Mr. Carrington warn us about that?"  


She laughed and helped me stand up. It appeared that only us Hogwarts students fell to the floor, plus a few SAWWA first years. "Carrington's immature sometimes. He loves playing pranks." For some reason, Dumbledore's face flashed in my mind.  


"Oh, I understand." I bent over and helped others stand up.  


The entire hall had almost no room to move around. As much space as each student could get was less than elbow room all around. Ridiculous, true, but this was a school for American witches and wizards, so this must be normal. Add a few Hogwarts students and you're jam-packed!  


Carrington appeared at the front of the Hall and held out his arms. "Everyone, I'd like to welcome you to--" Jacob Croft and his band vaporized, along with their equipment, infront of him, "--our local band, Numb." (A/N listening to LP's song now...) AT that, Numb started playing loud and hard.  


Soon the crowd jumped around like there was no tomorrow. Just think, an hour from then was a quiet play rehearsal.  


***  


(_Draco POV_ (A/N which you'll get a lot more often now the story's REALLY starting)) They were awesome! We all danced and jumped and waved lit wands around to the beat every once in a while, and a few Muggle lighters lit up as well. But disappointingly, it had to end.  


I was told that the cast of the play had to meet on the Auditorium's stage. SO I snuck away and headed down the halls. I saw a few more people heading the same direction.  


When I found out I got the lead role in the play, I wasn't happy or angry. Maybe I was a little of both? Happy because I was better than the others who auditioned, angry because...well, I got the _lead role_.  


I entered the Auditorium and saw a circle of chairs on the lit stage. I walked down the isle, up the steps, and slouched into the nearest chair. More students arrived and sat down. I noticed a small flash of red and turned.   


YES!  


It was Ginny Weasley. She got the part! Well how could she not? Her voice was amazing--yes I said amazing.  


Mrs. Rauh walked into the middle of the circle of chairs and passed out the lines. As she spoke, I flipped through the little booklet. I skimmed the last few pages on the last Act, curious as to why my new friends quit explaining the play to me. I read...and read...and dropped my jaw.  


"What the hell?!"  


Mrs. Rauh spun on her heel at my outburst. "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" I shook my head, still looking at that one line.  


No way was I going to kiss a Weasley!  


* Afterwards *  


(_Ginny POV_) The rehearsal wasn't much as a rehearsal. It was more introducing yourself, the part you play, and hearing the background of the play for the umpteenth time, only this time from Mrs. Rauh.  


She pulled me aside and asked me several odd questions.  


"What is your voice range?"   


"Soprano..." I looked at her, puzzled.  


"Perfect. Does your hair curl easily with a few spells?"  


"Yes..." Still confused.   


"Good! Oh, and, what size do you wear in dresses and robes?" Yeah, the questions were a bit like that.  


I left the Auditorium and walked down the long halls. Strangely, the hall was dark and cold. I shivered. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and saw nothing. Well no dip, it's so dark!  


I continued walking then froze. My world went black...I was falling...falling....  


***  


(_Draco POV_) I was out of the Auditorium and headed down a strangely dark corridor. I heard a small thud ahead of me. What was that?  


"Lumos." I lit my wand and raised it high. Since it was such a small light, the hall was light very dimly. I walked slowly, then I saw it.  


A lump of black.  


I ran to the object and knelt down. It was a human! I turned the body over, moving the robes out of the way to see who it was. I froze at what I saw.  


Ginny Weasley.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Draco was in complete shock that day. He was afraid the girl was dead! She was as cold as ice, she was pale, and lifeless. He shook her and she didn't respond. Panicking, he picked up the limp body and ran to the one he knew that could help: Ron.  


Draco ran outside and searched the grounds. So many people we leaving at once! Where was he? Ron's voice caught his ear off to the right side of the building and he ran. "Weasley!"  


Ron turned around, stopping his conversation with Harry. He was about to snap at Draco until he noticed what, or who, he was holding. His eyes went wide.  


"Ginny!" He grabbed his sister from Draco's arms and sat on the ground. He positioned her on his lap and snatched his wand. Harry and Draco were asking questions, but Ron didn't respond. He pointed his wan at Ginny's chest and looked straight into her closed eyes. "Stamos Liviate." A flash of red and white sparks escaped his wand and through Ginny's heart. She made a movement like when someone has a heart attack and the doctors shock them. Only the light continued coming from the wand. Ron's face went pale; this was obviously not a good thing.  


Draco watched with amazement at how calm Ron was. "What's going on?"  


The light stopped. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her brother. "Ron?"   


Ron leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Harry and Draco looked at eachother, wondering what the hell was going on. Ginny looked at Ron in bewilderment after he spoke. She sighed and fell asleep in his arms. 


	8. The Play!

**A/N **thanx for all of the reviews! 

**painterchica**--yes this was my first fanfic and sorry but I will hafta do what u dread most. see I have some things in mind for drac *cough* so it must happen. 

**kittykat0000kt**--HI KATIE! everyone, this is an old friend from my old school! um katie, i'll xplain Tony/Leslie to u on IM, ok? much quicker. 

**smacks15**--you're welcome! read the bottom A/N, please?  
  


**A Walk To Remember**

**The Play!!!  
**

_2 months later...  
_

It was the night before the play. School went on as usual with classes, homework, teachers to deal with, and the excitement on the upcoming school entertainment. The cast had worked hard. They had to get the props, the costumes, and the lines down just right. Draco and Ginny saw more and more of eachother in those two months and got along fairly well. Draco didn't know it, but he liked the redhead very much. When she was around, his stomach did a back flip. She was so full of life, always smiling.  


All of the cast, except for Ginny, had their costumes ready and on.  


Mrs. Rauh walked on stage and smiled at her "marvelous" actors. "Tonight's our last rehearsal! Tomorrow's the big day, I'm so proud of every single one of you. We're going to run through the whole play right now."  


At that, Ginny walked backstage, before stopping. "Mrs. Rauh, when do I get my costume?"   


"Not until tomorrow I'm afraid."  


"Why?" Ginny made a face.  


Rauh shrugged and checked something off of her clipboard. "I'm not sure. The fabric? Anyway, Scene 3 Act 1 please!!" And the rehearsal began.  


* The Play *  


(A/N I'll be using lines in the movie and um...the 'club' is really a tavern since I doubt they had clubs then. And the song Ginny sings, "Only Hope," is from the movie also. picture Ginny singing (lol or u with red hair, thats what I do) but with Mandy's voice. Also, when Ginny sings, she does every action Mandy does in the movie. again, I recommend AWTR the movie with Mandy Moore and Shane West!!!!! AWESOME MOVIE!)  


_Backstage  
_

(_Draco POV_) "Tonight's the night." Rauh clapped her hands together and paced around and every once in a while peeking out behind the curtain. "Draco, do your best. That goes for everyone. Carrington told me earlier that all of the student body is here, plus their families." (A/N about 5,040 SAWWA students--840 in each team--plus the Hogwarts kids. Guessing about 6,000 ppl in the audience)  


We all drew in a breath. This was going to be bigger than we thought. I sighed and tried to relax. I looked around for Ginny but couldn't find her. Others didn't seem to notice. Figures.  


"Now, go over your lines quickly! The show will start soon!" Mrs. Rauh snapped her fingers and we went over to touch our lines up.  


***  


Ginny came out in the middle of the play. She looked like everyone else: Muggle. After all, I--er, Jack--was a wizard who lost his wife, and surrounded by muggles. I worked at a tavern. Some magic was involved in the play. Like in one scene, where Jack's dreaming, he sees his wife (played by the sarcastic Marie Marks). She Apparates on stage, but not in full form. She was misty and transparent, like a ghost.   


When Jack meets the Angel, who says her name's Margaret, he tell her his problems. She tells him she's a witch and gives him magic to prove it. He's astonished, they become friends, you get the gist.  


SO far, the play went how I thought it would go. Now I'm sitting at a tavern table, miserable. Ginny comes in, with hooded robes. We start talking. Then I looked down and played with my hands while talking to her.  


I looked up and my jaw dropped. She was beautiful! Her red hair was curled in small ringlets which framed her face. She wore a silky white gown that clinged to her figure. The AC and fans blew, making he hair and her dress flow lightly. She sat down next to me. "W-when you w-walked out of the r-rain and into my t-tavern, that wasn't just coincidence?"   


She shook her head. "Nothing's coincidence."  


"Your face....You looked so familiar. Like this dame I knew once, only it wasn't real, it was a dream." I tried to not look away from her, but it was really hard.  


"Tell me about this dream girl." She smirked.  


I paused. What was my line?? "Well, I don't...remember." Mrs. Rauh's eyes went wide. "All I know...is that you're beautiful."  


I meant it.   


When I thought the audience was quiet, I was wrong. It was silence after this.   


Ginny stared at me in complete horror. At the corner of my eye, I saw Rauh waving her hands, gesturing me to go on.  


"The dream. Help me to remember. Will you sing for me?" After this part, we had not rehearsed this at all. We always ran out of time. So all of this was going to be a surprise for me, for everyone.  


The piano started to play and Ginny sat up straighter as the spotlights went to her. Her hair sparkled, and the fans continued blowing (although you can't hear them), making her still look like an angel.  


"'_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I will wake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
_

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope.  
  
_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
_

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope.  
  
_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of lungs!_

_I'm giving it back!  
  
_

_So I lay my head back down!_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope.  
  
_

_hmmmmm..._

_mmmm...._

_Oooooo..._.'"   


She sat back down next to me. I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to protect her. I had such an urge, I don't know why.  


I leaned forward and kissed her. We were still locked when the curtains fell, the crowd roaring. Only in my head, the roar was fireworks, and I was giving her all I had...  
  


**A/N **YAY!!!!!!!! THEY KISSED!!!!!! 

I know some of you wanted to _hear_ what "friends" sounds like. Well you're in luck! I went to the music store and bought it, that way I can always have it, u know? Anyway, Friends is by Michael W. Smith! So go and get Friends by him!!! =) 


	9. Christmas Break: Part One

A/N HERE IT IS! The long awaited chapter. Sorry I didn't post earlier. FFNET was being a bitch and wouldn't let me update on my basement computer so I had to update it on my laptop in my room.  
  
**Note: The middle to the end of the chapter is more exciting than the beginning, tho I think you should read the beginning of it anyway or else I wouldn't have written it! SO READ IT! There are a few comments about Britney Spears, and they arent good, so if ur a fan, dont sue me.  
  
Disclaimer about time I had one. I dont own any Harry Potter or A Walk To Remember stuff. They're all owned by JK Rowling, Nicholas Sparks, and Warner Bros. If you dont recognize anything from those, then they're mine, all mine!!! unless I say so....  
  
A Walk To Remember  
  
Christmas Break - Part 1  
  
The play was a huge success. The audience loved it so much the cast went through four curtain calls. It was just that great. Ginny beamed as she joined hands with Draco and Mrs. Rauh and bowed. The clapping, cheering, stomping, and whistling from the six thousand people was a roar like nothing she had ever heard. She only hoped her parents were there to see her. "Oh they'll see it," Leslie once told her, "we're taping it." Ginny didn't know what that meant--taping a play? How can you tape a play?--but she owled her parents about it anyway. Dad must know what that means.  
  
It was the first day of Christmas break. SAWWA was practically empty-- everyone went home for the holiday. Ginny was with the Crofts and her friends she was boarding with, gathering up school things and anything they should take home. Leslie was elected as Tobblestodson President earlier in the year. She worked with the other team presidents and the Student Body President to make sure the floors for each team was clean and ready for next semester, and list who was staying behind for Christmas.  
  
Once she was done, they headed back home. It was already snowing, light and fluffy, the sticky kind that can be packed together really well. That gave Ginny and idea.  
  
"Hey, Lez?"  
  
"Yup?" She turned around from her spot in the front seat of the van.  
  
"What do you usually do at Christmas?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Leslie tilted her head, thinking, "we make cookies and go to church, then in the morning we open presents and family comes over. Then we have a huge Christmas dinner. The day after Tony and I invite a few friends over and have a snowball fight."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"What do you do?" Leslie put on a 'listening face' and listened to what Ginny had to say.  
  
"Our Christmas is a bit like yours. My family's HUGE! Six brothers. When I was little and they were still at home, we did what you do--Christmas feast, snowball fight, etc. But then when I stared going to Hogwarts, I stayed at the school over break with my brothers." Ginny shrugged.  
  
Leslie just stared at her. After a long pause, she said slowly, "You stayed at school for Christmas?" Ginny nodded. "Wow that must SUCK!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, sometimes it was quite fun, although you could miss your family once in a while."  
  
"I'd imagine," Leslie agreed. "So, what do you do?"  
  
Each girl shared what they did on Christmas, and found out there were many similarities as well as differences. Take Parvati and Hermione for example. Parvati received lots of make-up and jewelry and clothes--Hermione would get books and quills and chocolate.  
  
Ginny liked how Leslie mentioned a snowball fight. Snowball fights were her favorite!  
  
FLASHBACK: Ginny is 5 years old  
  
A snowball flew by Ginny's ear. She squealed at the coldness that brushed it. She turned to the person who aimed the snow at her: George. She threw a handful of snow at his back.  
  
Bill and Charlie were in Hogwarts, and returned home. Christmas was the only time during the school year they could come home. Ginny was on Bill and Charlie's team, while Ron was with Fred and George. Being the weird one he was and is, Percy decided to sit out and keep track of time or tattle to Mum when someone hurt another person.  
  
Ginny dove behind a tree and giggled. After she threw the ball at George, he spun around. No one could stand behind this tree and not be seen except for her. She was so small.  
  
"BOO!" Someone grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.  
  
"Charlie!!"  
  
Charlie laughed. "Are you gong to help Bill and me or not? You know we chose you because you're the best player." He poked Ginny's frozen red nose. She smiled and nodded. Charlie put her down and helped her pack snow. Ginny made a big hard one and looked around.  
  
"Who should I throw it at?" Her eyes scanned the red blotches which stood out well in the white scenery.  
  
Charlie leaned over and whispered in her ear. A devilish grin appeared on the 5 year old's face. She snuck around snow walls and forts and snowmen, until she got close to her victim...  
  
-SMACK!-  
  
"GIIIIIIINNY!!!!!!!" Percy, half white from snow, chased the little girl around the yard, the other Weasleys doubling over from laughter.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
***  
  
Just as Leslie said, the Croft family was very festive. Lights, garlands, wreaths, tinsel, dancing Santas, and a huge Christmas tree in the home decked off their Christmas spirit.  
  
Leslie's older brothers, Jacob and Andy, came home from college for the holiday. Elizabeth bounced around the house in and out of nowhere, singing Deck The Halls at the top of her lungs, as Christmas Day was coming closer. Baby Dan fussed at all the commotion she made.  
  
Ginny and the girls were put right to work after the present opening Christmas morning. Clean, cook the turkey, bake the pie, make cookies, entertain the little ones, make sure the men don't take any cookies..."Typical Christmas morning," Leslie said as she was changing Dan's diaper.  
  
Ginny was putting Elizabeth in a red plaid jumper. She was thinking about how Tony hosted a snowball fight every year.. That led her to remember when Leslie showed the girls around the house on the first day. "Tony Gohsler lives over there. He's a bad-boy-turned-good. Still bad, but he's nice. You'll like him." Leslie smirked. "Just watch out in the winter." Ginny furrowed her brows in thought.  
  
"What did you mean on our first day here to watch out for Tony in the winter?"  
  
Leslie smiled and went over to the sink to wash her hands. "You know that snowball fight tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well we don't know what time it starts. Watch out, he'll sure as hell surprise us at any moment."  
  
Ginny was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Leslie chuckled (A/N hehe, chuckled). "You'll see tomorrow."  
  
* Christmas Dinner *  
  
Ginny put on a green knit sweater and long, soft black pants and black lace- up boots. The Croft grandparents and family would arrive at any moment. Her image to people had changed. She was just too confused with her life at the time. She put on some makeup and stroked the brush through her already silky hair.  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
"Ginny, come on!" Hermione urged. They dashed down the stairs to greet the family.  
  
"Nana!" Elizabeth squealed and ran to a short and skinny curly gray-haired woman.  
  
"Little Beth!" She bent down and hugged her granddaughter.  
  
Next walked in Grandpa, and bald, 6'3", and stern looking man. Obviously, he earned lots of respect from Jacob (Ginny giggled at Jacob's goodness). Next came Uncle Dave, tall like his father, nice like his sister (Mrs. Croft). Following him was Uncle Tim and Aunt Alaine with their daughters 2- year-old Olivia and 7-year-old Meg. Last came Uncle Brion, Aunt Catie, 18- year-old Joe, and 23-year-old Eric. Wow. Lots of people!  
  
Everyone gathered in the living room and talked. The girls talked to Eric and Joe (who, by the way, were pretty hot) and played with the little ones. Soon Nana, Aunt Catie and Alaine, and Mrs. Croft were in the kitchen, fixing dinner. The men were discussing the Super Bowl (A/N I have no clue if England even watches football games like the Super Bowl, so if you dont know about it...yeah just go along with it, lol) a few weeks ago, and watching the recording Dave brought. The girls were left to baby-sit the kids. Olivia was small and blonde. She hadn't inherited the Croft brown spirals that Ginny adored so much, unlike her sister Meg. Meg and Elizabeth were off together playing dolls. That left Olivia and Dan. Simple enough.  
  
"The turkey was wonderful, Lydia. I don't know how you manage," Alaine commented. She looks so young Ginny thought.  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. Croft blushed. "Girls, can you help me with these?" Ginny picked up some plates and cups, delivered them to the kitchen, and came back to the room with pie. 'Mmmm' rippled through the room as she entered.  
  
"Hey! Where's the cookies?!" Joe asked impatiently. That caused some laughter. Leslie rolled her eyes, waved her wand, and a tray of cookies floated over to her hand.  
  
"Happy?" She asked irritably.  
  
"Much. Thank you, Lez!" He said, remembering his manners as the tray was passed to him.  
  
Once Ginny sat down and everyone had their pie (or cookies...), Nana asked the British girls some questions. Some were about how they like SAWWA, how they deal with homesickness, how they like America so far, where they were from, things like that. Then Nana turned her attention to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, dear, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "six brothers. They're all older than me."  
  
Nana widened her eyes. "Oh my! That's quite a lot. Weasley, Weasley, where have I heard that name?? Oh yes, your father's mother was a friend of mine from college. Your grandmother is a wonderful lady."  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh, thank you."  
  
"Did any of your brothers come along with you to America?" Aunt Catie asked.  
  
"Ron." Ginny looked out the window. "He's living with Tony."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"You were wonderful in the play!" Aunt Alaine exclaimed. Others murmured in agreement. Ginny thanked them, growing hot. Time passed and soon the family who traveled to the house had to leave and drive or catch a flight home. They filed out the door with 'good-byes' traveling behind them.  
  
* The next day *  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She stuck out an arm out from under the blankets and immediately put it back in. It was freezing! She heard Hermione's bed blankets rustle.  
  
"Are you awake, Hermione?" She called out softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A while." There was a pause, and Hermione spoke again. "I won't get up because the bars on the ladder are cold and it's freezing in this room. No way would you expect me to get out of bed now."  
  
Trying not to mind the cold air, Ginny pulled her arm back out and reached under her bed to grab the clothes she laid out the night before. Ah, last night. Christmas was wonderful for her. But the presents...where were the Weasley gifts? There was nothing from her parents and nothing from Ron. What happened? Ginny decided she would write later.  
  
She changed under the warmth of the blankets. She had a difficult time putting on the jeans, put the blue short sleeved shirt with a logo (the logo of some camp Ginny went to) over a white long sleeve shirt was easy. She hopped out of bed and put on her socks and slippers. With a wave of her wand, she made her bed, did her hair, and warmed up the room.  
  
The other girls, who were apparently awake but didn't get up, felt the warmth circulate the room and thought it okay to get up.  
  
Ginny went downstairs to the kitchen. Leslie was up, still in her pajamas, eating cereal and reading an owl post. Ginny sat down across from her and grabbed the cereal box. "What do you have there?"  
  
Leslie put down the post and pushed it across the table. "Tony," was all she said. Ginny picked up the letter.  
  
Another one is coming. Make sure everyone is up.  
  
"It doesn't say when the snowball fight starts."  
  
"Yeah, Tony's that way." Leslie took another spoonful and swallowed. Ginny didn't realize it was silent for a while until Leslie spoke again. "Are the other's  
  
up?"  
  
"We're right here." Parvati said as she was coming down the stairs. Hermione and Carrie followed behind.  
  
"Good." Leslie summoned some bowls and pushed the cereal box their direction. "Eat up."  
  
* About three hours later *  
  
(Ginny's POV)  
  
They haven't sent us a letter yet! What do we do? Here we are, lounging in the living room doing absolutely nothing, the other Crofts are God knows where, and I've probably flipped through this magazine so much I don't even care how that damned Britney Spears concert was ruined. I hate Britney. To Hell with her! Her initials fit her well...  
  
Whoa, now here's some excitement. An owl just vaporized into the chip bowl. Now how'd it do that?  
  
"Lez, what does it say?" Carrie asked. She got pretty spooked I guess, cause she's in the farthest corner of the couch now, away from the bowl.  
  
Leslie took the letter out of the owl's beak and read out loud. "All it says is 'Your girls, my boys. Another message coming soon. Trust me, you'll be able  
  
to hear it all right.'" Leslie looked up. "Get your snow boots, winter coat, and gloves, now."  
  
Geez woman! We aren't going off to war! When we grabbed our stuff I had to stifle a laugh. Why so serious, Lez? It's just a snowball fight. We put our snow stuff on and sat, listening to the rules we've already heard over and over from Leslie. Now we were in for the same speech again.  
  
"Tony will come at any moment and hit the house. We run out and the snowball fight begins. It can go on forever, so Tony and I decided that in the end we will go to the loser's house at eight and have cocoa. The  
  
object of the game is not just to hit people, but to play till someone is tired and capture them. They are now the prisoners and no they can't escape. They can also sneak up on you, so watch out. We're playing against Tony, so some rules may bend a bit with him. Also, watch out for really hard snowballs. Those are his."  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Alright then." Leslie sat down. "Get ready."  
  
One minute...  
  
Five minutes...  
  
Almost seven minutes...  
  
-BAM!-  
  
"Back door!" Leslie yelled.  
  
-BAM!-  
  
We jumped and -BOOM! BAM!- climbed over furniture to the -BAM!- back door. We ran out into the glittery white world and through the yard. I never realized how big her yard was till now--it was like four backyards put together! Add Tony's yard along with his pool and it made an enormous "battle" ground.  
  
-POW!- We were getting close to them. We grabbed some snow and turned the corner. There they are!  
  
***  
  
(3rd person POV) Ginny threw the snowball she held along with the others. The guys weren't ready for this. Seeing their shocked faces made her laugh. Tony, Ron, Draco, Harry and Blaise ran back to Tony's yard. The girls followed, making snowballs along the way. The fight would be played along the property line.  
  
The snow was 1 1/2 feet high, and some drifts were up to four feet because of the wind. It was good hard packing snow, but you sunk in it pretty quickly.  
  
Tony popped up from behind a drift and threw a snowball at Leslie. You could her a -pff- when it hit her coat. It was a really hard ball.  
  
-POW!-  
  
Ginny's coat and hair was caked with snow. She spun around and saw Ron. He was red from the cold and smiling. Ginny grinned and dashed after him. When she got close, she stuffed the unfinished snowball down his back. She ran back to the safety of Leslie's yard, glancing at the hysterical Ron hopping up and down.  
  
"Nice one!" Carrie high-fived Ginny as she came running back.  
  
"Thanks. What happened so far?" Ginny bent down to make some more snowballs to either stuff down people's backs or to throw at them.  
  
"Well Harry through one at Hermione. Parvati bombed Blaise. I threw some at Tony and Harry, and Les--"  
  
"What about Draco?" Ginny looked up at Carrie.  
  
Carrie stopped. She looked down at Ginny, surprised by the question. "I...I don't know where he is."  
  
"I do," came a drawling voice from behind. A fist came out from behind a tree and hit Ginny with snow.  
  
Draco.  
  
Ginny chased after him, both making and throwing snowballs along the way.  
  
* Earlier, before attacking the Croft home *  
  
(Draco's POV) We already sent off the second letter. Tony put this wicked spell on his owl to make it sort of Apparate to the Croft house. "It'll scare the hell out of them," he said.  
  
I miss Ginny. I'd hate to admit it, but I really do. I tried talking to her last week at school, but every time I saw her in the hallway, she'd disappear back into the crowd again. The other Slytherin and Kanzord guys teased her again, and for some reason it pissed me off. What's wrong with me?  
  
"Ok boys, time for the fight." We put on our snow stuff and stepped outside.  
  
Another thing I'd hate to admit is that Blaise and I actually have had more than one civil conversation with Scarhead and Weasel. I guess that's what happens when you're cooped up, especially with Tony or all people. Don't get me wrong though, we still bicker and hex eachother. It's happening less and less. Damn, that was always the high point of my day!  
  
We snuck over to one hidden side of the Croft house. Blaise, who had been practicing this on the girls' locker room in SAWWA, performed a spell on the wall. Soon, we were looking into the house. There they were, all five of them.  
  
"Look! The owl vaporized into the chip bowl." Harry pointed at the disheveled owl. Nice detecting, Sherlock.  
  
We watched Leslie order the girls. Too bad we couldn't hear anything. I was watching Ginny put on her coat when Blaise's spell was wearing off. In a few seconds flat, it was back as a solid white wall.  
  
Tony turned to us. "On my go, throw snow at the house."  
  
A few minutes later, we were bombarding the house with snowballs, and the girls were running out the back door. I saw Ginny's red hair and beautiful face. I ran to Tony's property and started working on my plan. That leads to now. I was standing behind a tree, close to where Ginny was down in the snow talking to another girl...I heard my name!  
  
"Where's Draco?" Ginny looked up.  
  
The other girl looked down at her. "I...I don't know where he is."  
  
I spoke, "I do," and threw a snowball at Ginny's back. She turned around. Her cheeks were pink from the cold. I put on my famous Malfoy smirk and ran off.  
  
Ginny followed--good-- and we were throwing snow at eachother. I ran to a darkly lit area of Tony's house, the side with more trees and pine bushes. I turned around. Ginny was still farther behind.  
  
I turned the corner, and waited.  
  
***  
  
(3rd person POV) Damn he runs fast, Ginny panted. The yards seemed even bigger than four now that she was running. She looked up and saw Draco's foot from behind a corner, and sped up.  
  
Ginny turned the corner and came to a halt, expecting to see Draco still running between the trees and bushes like before. But...there was no Draco. She sulked--Where the hell did that boy go? She decided to walk through the yard. The game of throwing snow had now turned to the game of hide-and-go- seek. Oooh how I hate this game, she thought.  
  
The snow had gotten higher and more packed. Ginny looked around and saw no flat area; it was all snow banks. Where is he?! If she was inside, she would've stomped on the floor.  
  
There she is. Ha ha I'm right behind her and she's oblivious to it. Draco thought. He looked around and saw that Ginny was facing another snow bank. Perfect.  
  
Being the sly Slytherin he is, Draco snuck up quietly behind the red head. In one slick movement, he spun her around to face him, causing them to fall to the ground, right in the middle of the snow back, Draco on top of Ginny. Her eyes were wide.  
  
He smirked. Excellent.  
  
A/N here it is! finally. well the next chapter has already started, so hopefully it'll come out soon. What is Draco going to do? and NOOOO he's not gonna rape her, draco would never do that in my stories. *shudder* What is going to happen next? Please review! Sorry about not posting for like 2 months. :( No time. Anyways, I hope you liked it! 


	10. Christmas Break: Part Two

A/N A new chapter, out faster than the last! Hope you enjoy!  
  
A Walk To Remember  
  
Christmas Break - Part 2  
  
Being the sly Slytherin he is, Draco snuck up quietly behind the red head. In one slick movement, he spun her around to face him, causing them to fall to the ground, right in the middle of the snow bank, Draco on top of Ginny. Her eyes were wide.  
  
He smirked. Excellent.  
  
* Several Hours Later, Hot Cocoa at Leslie's *  
  
Ginny sipped her hot chocolate slowly, savoring the taste. The warmth of the liquid felt so good as it went down her throat. The others were talking to each other, talking about how the snowball fight went. Tony kept boasting about how he won, and how he would continue to win like he always has. They ignored him. Ginny looked around at her friends and took another sip. Thoughts of what happened hours ago came flooding back to her. She was happy, and yet scared.  
  
FLASHBACK: Snowball fight, Draco and Ginny in the snow bank.  
  
Ginny was in major shock. It took her a while to speak. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She shrieked a moment later.  
  
Draco's smirk never faltered. "I've been trying to talk to you. What better way to talk to you than in the snow?" He moved slightly, just to put his arms in the snow to pin Ginny down, which cause her to sink further into the snow.   
  
Ginny sighed loudly out of frustration. True, she had a small crush on Draco, but this...this was completely wrong! "What do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
Ginny's brows furrowed. "Wh-what?"  
  
Draco shook his head. How can she not understand this? Since the play, he couldn't stand not being around her. He had never felt this way before, and yet he knew what it was. He wasn't going to blow it. "You," he said again.   
  
He's mad, she thought. Then she blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "You don't know what it's like to be a friend!" She pushed Draco has hard as she could in his chest and got up. She stormed through the forest in Tony's yard, trying to find her way out. Draco followed after her.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, wait!"  
  
"Get away from me." She threw snow in his face, but Draco didn't mind. He kept following after her. She was speed walking through deeper snow, which slowed her down. Draco grabbed his wand.  
  
"Accio Ginny!" Ginny came hurling into him in the air, and he gracefully caught her in his arms. Her eyes were even wider than before, and he swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"Just listen to me." He sat her down in the snow. She stayed put, only crossing her arms furiously over her chest. Draco sat down as well. He took a deep breath. "We can't hide how we feel. I know there's something between us I can feel it now--"  
  
"It's called air," Ginny interrupted stiffly.  
  
"Just listen!" Draco didn't want to yell at her, but if she kept this up, he'd have to. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to continue. "It's not air, it's something else. I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me too...."  
  
Ginny stood up, and Draco stood up as well. She glared at him, giving him the once over. How embarrassing. He knows! She didn't want him to know, or think he was right. "That's a load of bull." And she stormed off.  
  
After they both found their way out of Tony's yard (they came out at separate times obviously), the continued on with the snowball fight. Leslie and Carrie were already captured, and soon Hermione and Ginny were as well.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny was now staring at her half-filled-with-cocoa cup. She (like any other girl with a crush) was happy that Draco had some feeling for her, instead of the hatred. But she was scared on what was going to happen next. She had no clue what to do or what to say around him. Suddenly-and strangely for a Gryffindor-Ginny was shy again.  
  
Hermione brought her back down to earth. "Ginny, are you okay?"  
  
***  
  
(Draco's POV) I was staring at Ginny who was staring down at her cup. I started to feel like I did the wrong thing, but I knew I was right. I just hated myself for how I approached her. Damn Slytherin ways, why couldn't I be less blunt?  
  
Hermione was looking at Ginny soothingly. "Ginny are you okay?" She had been looking a little pale lately. Was it my fault?  
  
Ginny shook her head slightly. "No, I-I'm fine. Thank you." She took another sip of cocoa and sat staring at her cup again.   
  
The conversation resumed (which I wasn't paying much attention to) and soon we had to leave. Tony said bye, and Potter and Weasley hugged that Mudblood good night. Blaise and I left without a word. As we arrived back at Tony's home, we looked through our new presents from home, or went on the compooter, 'surfing the web' as Tony said it. I was trying to find any Hogwarts pages, to remind us what our homework over break was (I never take notes), but never found any. Stupid Muggles.   
  
I swirled in the chair and went over to my bunkbed. But I stopped halfway in the room and looked over at Pothead and Weasel's bunk beds. Where was Weasley? Potter was there so I stood in front of him and asked. "Ron stayed behind. He needed to talk to Ginny." Oh, okay. I climbed over to my bunk, and pulled out my Demons, Demons, Demons that I borrowed from the SAWWA Library.   
  
* Back at Leslie's, in Ginny's room *  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed, a blanket draped over her body. She was probably the wettest of them all since she was in the snow bank. Ron was in the room with her, checking up on her.   
  
"Hey Gin."  
  
"Hi." Ron sat on her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket.  
  
"Mum and Dad sent me a letter. They didn't know your address. They're mentioning about the presents and how they weren't delivered." He handed the letter to Ginny.  
  
"You mean you didn't get any either?" Ginny asked as she read her mother's rushed but neat handwriting.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The part of the letter Ron indicated is here:  
  
Dear Ron and Ginny,  
  
We apologize for not sending over your Christmas presents. There was a problem transferring them from home to you. Errol wouldn't be able to carry them by himself, he is getting really old. The last letter we sent you I'm sure you never received. Some wizard in Puerto Rico sent him back, saying he found the pathetic bird in his lawn. You might need to wait a few months until we can send you the gifts.   
  
"Aww poor Errol!" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron said under his breath. Ginny playfully hit him and continued reading.   
  
She read a paragraph from each of her brothers. Bill and Fluer's daughter Noelle took her first step a month ago; Charlie is now in charge of two dragons and the baby ones; Fred and George's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop are getting more and more popular everyday; Percy got a higher rank in the Ministry, though not with the Minister anymore; and Dad figured out how to work the tape in the VCR, and both were enjoying the play. Then Mum left a little side note for Ginny.  
  
We've given Ron instructions on how to help you and where to go if anything happens. He will owl us if it comes to that.  
  
Ginny held out her hand so she could read what they had given Ron. Ron shook his head. "No. You wouldn't like it."  
  
"It's not like I'm liking any of the other spells they use for me! Please let me see it."  
  
"No." Ron stood his ground.  
  
"Can you at least perform it on me right now?"  
  
"No," Ron said for the third time. "It will only work when something happens to you."  
  
Realization dawned on her. "Oh. You mean when I-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ginny nodded, then made a copying spell on the letter and tacked it on the wall next to her bed. "Thanks. Well, I'll see you soon Ronikkins!"  
  
Ron glared. "Pleeease don't call me that."  
  
"Why not? You know I'm only joking." Ginny laughed and pulled her older brother into a hug.  
  
"I know." He hugged her extra tight and left for Tony's.  
  
* A few weeks later, kids are back in SAWWA. Saturday *  
  
(Draco's POV) I woke up with a start at the middle of the night. I didn't know what woke me up so suddenly, but once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep. Great, no I'm going to be even more horrible at school than usual. Since the snowball fight several weeks ago I hadn't really been myself, even my archenemy noticed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and climbed down the ladder. I walked around a bit, trying to warm up. Then I heard it.  
  
What was that??  
  
I walked over to the window and peered out. In the middle of the Croft's backyard garden, was a person. Was that what woke me up?  
  
No. It was the noise coming from that area.  
  
I decided to do some investigating. I put on my warm black cloak and walked out the back door downstairs. I crept over to the edge of the property line and heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Ginny's voice. She was singing.  
  
Can you hear my cries?  
  
Can you see my eyes?  
  
I am calling out to you.  
  
Hmmm  
  
Calling in the distance softly  
  
Could it be the sound of my heart?  
  
Here I am before you reaching  
  
Could it be I'm slipping away?  
  
Can you hear my cries?  
  
Can you see my eyes?  
  
I am calling out to you  
  
Hmmm  
  
Suddenly I see I'm falling  
  
Trying to find a way off the ground.  
  
Will I see the future in me.  
  
As I see it slipping away.  
  
I walked in to the garden and stood behind her. She seemed to know I was there, because in the middle of her singing, she turned around.  
  
Tell me can you hear me,  
  
Tell me can you see my eyes,  
  
Can you here me calling out to you...  
  
Can you hear my cries?  
  
Can you see my eyes?  
  
I am calling out to you  
  
I am calling out to you.  
  
She was standing before me, crying and crying. I held her arm and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry. I didn't know what was wrong, but it seemed that whatever it was was bugging her a lot lately. We sat down on the bench nearby, still holding each other, Ginny still crying. Then just faintly, she whispered. "Thank you."  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy. I wiped away a tear on her cheek with my thumb, and kissed her. She looked down, and I told her. "I love you Ginny." She shot her eyes back up to mine, then laid her head against my shoulder and continued crying. I held her until she fell asleep.  
  
A/N YAY! HE ADMITTED IT!!! WOOHOO!!! the song Ginny sang is called "Can You Hear?" by Jim Papoulis. Demons, Demons, Demons is a reference from Cassandra Claire's 'Draco Sinister' of her Draco Trilogy series on http://www.schnoogle.com/ check it out!  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. At Beaujon's Pub

**A/N: meh I give up with this bold and italic thing. Anything that should be bold will have a star next to them, like the A/N over there. Anything that is a thought or are words of a song will have 'one quote' around them. Another thing, FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN OR READ "A Walk To Remember," there will be a twist. So please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.  
  
**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling, Nicholas Sparks, Warner Bros. = almost all of this. Me = nada  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
A Walk To Remember  
At Beaujon's Pub  
  
Ginny Weasley, the feisty and poor redhead, and Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. Who would've thought? Other than Leslie Croft and Tony Gohsler, of course. Ron was furious, he yelled at Ginny for hours, telling her it was wrong and "HOW COULD YOU GO WITH A BASTARD LIKE HIM?!" when all she would say calmly was, "He loves me." Ron of course thought that was just a load of bull and that Malfoy must have put a spell on his little sister. Harry and Hermione tried to calm him down, even though they were confused as well. What had gotten into Malfoy, and most importantly, what had gotten into Ginny? They gave up after a while, noticing that their protests weren't going anywhere.  
  
Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, and all of the other Slytherins and Kanzords wondered what had gotten into Draco. But of each and every one of them, Blaise was the only one who understood. How many times had he fallen asleep at night listening to him talking about the youngest Weasley? How many times had he watched him look at her? It was still ridiculous how that could even happen but he accepted it non-the-less.  
  
For weeks, students from Hogwarts and SAWWA asked them questions how it came to be that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor got together. It just wasn't right. Ginny got sick of it, and ran to the person she knew who had been through the same crisis almost a year ago: Leslie. It was Saturday night and the others were asleep. Ginny got out of bed and went to Leslie's room and knocked on the door. She knew she was still up-light was coming from the bottom of the door.  
  
"Come in," a voice replied, in barely a whisper.  
  
Ginny walked in and shut the door quietly. Leslie was at her desk, writing on some parchment. Ginny guessed she was going to send out an owl, since Leslie's owl was on her desk as well, next to the lamp. "Leslie...can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes, hold on." Leslie added some finishing touches on her letter, tied it on her owl, and sent it out the window. She walked to the bed and motioned Ginny to sit next to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and sat down next to Leslie. "It's about Draco, and me," she said slowly.  
  
Leslie grinned. "I thought I would see you soon about that." Ginny turned pink. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. He's nice when he wants to be.though that's pretty rare, but he's nice and sweet around you. And he's pretty hot, don't get me wrong. But you're not here to hear that. You want to know how I went through the exact same situation?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "You and Tony, you're like me and Draco, only society has accepted it now. It's just a major shocker for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to see each other. Why can't they just forget the Houses we're in!" She slammed her fist on the nearest pillow.  
  
Leslie smiled a little. "You're right. A Tobblestodson and a Kanzord is odd. But after a while of people asking us what was going on, if it was a bet or a dare, and friends telling us to break up, we never did. Some still don't accept it, but now we know they really aren't our friends. Some don't agree with it, but they'll try their best to be nice around us. They never say anything bad about the other when one of us isn't around. It just takes some time."  
  
Ginny looked down. "How long was 'a while?'"  
  
Leslie looked up. She tended to do that when she was trying to remember something. "A few weeks. A month at the most."  
  
Ginny goggled. "When did they accept it? Your friends, I mean."  
  
"Accepted that we go out and no one will ruin it for us? Or accept it as in they don't say anything mean about the other?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, it was much longer than a month. But Marie convinced them to shut up and accept it 'CAUSE NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!'" Leslie mimicked Marie Marks's shouting voice. "Marie's the best. Sometimes she'll be worse on her sarcasm around Tony, but that's fine. They both love playing around like that. It was their favorite past time. Can't ruin that, now can we?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny nodded. She wished she had a friend like Marie. 'Wait...I do. Hermione. But even Hermione hasn't accepted it yet.' "How long did it take Marie to get used to the fact that you and Tony liked each other?"  
  
"Almost a week after everyone was hyped up about us as an 'item', I think." Leslie scrunched her face, thinking, then nodded.  
  
"Oh." Ginny really wished Hermione would yell at Harry and her brother like Marie did to her friends. Hey, if the famous Harry Potter and his Dream Team got used to the fact that Ginny and Draco were boyfriend/girlfriend, then maybe the rest would follow? 'Highly unlikely,' she thought, 'but there's still a chance, I guess.'  
  
After a while, Ginny thanked Leslie and went back to bed. She wished everyone would forget Gryffindor and Slytherin, rich and poor, and just look at Draco the way she did. Then-and maybe then-would they realize what she saw.  
  
* Draco and Blaise in Babb's Potion Class *  
  
"So," Blaise poured in some wolf bane, "how are you and Ginny?"  
  
Draco sighed, getting tired of the question. But Blaise was his best friend. Not Crabbe and Goyle. 'They're stupid and lazy and..stupid.' "Fine. Why?"  
  
Blaise shrugged. "Just wondering. Are you going to do anything special? I heard from Ron-" Draco shot him a look. "I was eavesdropping." Draco continued back with his potion, listening. "Anyway, I heard from Ron that her birthday was coming up soon."  
  
"Why would Weasley be talking about his sister's birthday?" Draco asked. (A/N I don't know when Ginny's b-day is. I do know Ron's is in March. Let's make hers in late Feb./early March as well!)  
  
"He said to Potter, 'I hope Draco doesn't ruin Ginny's birthday. I hope they'll be NOTHING by then. It's coming up soon. If he does anything to hurt her I'll punch his face in and kick him in the groin and then hex him!' I tell you, Ron has some strong anger problems." Blaise shook his head and added some beetle legs.  
  
Draco only nodded. He was watching his potion fizz and bubble.  
  
Blaise looked at him. "Hey, Draco." Draco snapped out of his daze. "Aren't you going to do something? You know, to make her feel special?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Draco snapped. Blaise looked taken aback. "Sorry. It's just everyone asking about us, it's making me-"  
  
"Feel bitchy and even more of a git than usual?" Blaise finished.  
  
"No, but I was aiming that direction."  
  
Blaise punched Draco's shoulder. Draco smirked. "If anyone pisses you off more, I'll kick their ass." Draco scowled. "I mean, you could do it by yourself but I-"  
  
Draco laughed. "It's okay." Draco started back to his potion, which was boiling over a bit. "To answer your question, I am doing something for her birthday." He paused. Blaise waved his hand, urging him to continue. "I'm taking her back to London for a while, and taking her to the best restaurant."  
  
Blaise's dark eyes went wide. "To Beaujon's?" Beaujon's (Byou-schon...it's French) Pub was the richest pub in the magical city of London.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough money?"  
  
Draco gave him the 'Why would you ask a Malfoy that question?' look. Blaise took that as a yes and they continued on with their potion, earning high marks from Ms. Babb.  
  
* Ginny's Birthday *  
  
(Ginny's POV) Draco told me that he was taking me somewhere special on my birthday. I told Ron that, and he blew up on me. Again. Typical of him now. Harry and Hermione have gotten over the fact that Draco and I have a relationship and are pretty okay about it, so they tried calming Ron down. I told them I would leave with Draco at around five and I would be back in two, three hours tops. After that I would spend time with them. Ron asked where we were going and I told him I didn't know. I really didn't. Draco never told me; he said it would be a surprise.  
  
I went shopping with Hermione and Leslie in the magical area of Salem. It's a lot like Hogsmeade, only much larger. We went into one particular store with prom gowns with robes attached and such. They looked a lot like dress robes from back home. I told them I didn't want anything too fancy or too expensive, since I was already running out of my savings. So we looked around and found a beautiful midnight blue skirt with silver and gold hemming. I wanted that and this one dark blue blouse to go along with it. So we bought it and left to do some shopping for (number two on our list) candy and extra school supplies. Then we went home.  
  
I tried on the skirt and blouse and loved it. It wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too plain. It was exactly how I wanted it. I decided to put my hair up in a bun (A/N again, not the ballerina type buns, those buns that teen girls wear...) and curl the loose hairs around my face. I put on some makeup, and fumbled through my suitcase for a dark blue or black robe to wear over my blouse. Again, I didn't know where we were going at all.  
  
We decided to meet on the Croft front porch. I got out there, and my mouth dropped. Draco was wearing a suit and a black wizard robe, yes, but his hair was tousled just how almost every girl liked it and he looked...much older. And handsome. Wow.  
  
*********  
  
(Draco's POV) Whoa. She stepped out of the door and all I could think was 'whoa.' She was STUNNING! I never thought she could look more amazing, and I was proven wrong. I guess she thought the same about me, though what's so amazing about a black suit? Still, we were probably staring at each other for the longest time until she shuffled her feet.  
  
She looked up shyly at me. "So...where are you taking me?"  
  
I smirked. "You'll find out soon." I held out my hand and she took it. I lead her to the edge of the neighborhood where the gate entrance was. She let go of my hand when I looked for the flower petal next to the stonewall of the gate. I found it and held it up. "Put your fingers on it."  
  
She did. And in the next second, the feeling like something was pulling at the back of our neck, sucking us through, our feet left the ground. If some Muggle were watching, they would've seen to teenagers touching a flower petal and disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
A few seconds later, we landed feet on the ground across the street from Beaujon's Pub in magical London. Witches and wizards bustled about the streets, going to work or getting home from work. It took her a while for her eyes to focus. Then she looked in the same direction I was looking. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Beaujon's? Don't you know how much that costs??" Her voice was barely a whisper. I couldn't tell if it was soft from excitement or soft from shock, or both.  
  
"Yes." I took her hand and we crossed the street to the front of the restaurant. We went up a few flights of stairs, and then came to the floor I reserved us on. The usher asked for the reserved name and then took us to our seats. We got one of the best views of the city from where we were.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said as she unfolded her napkin, "this is all great and everything, but are you sure we can afford it?"  
  
"Trust me, it'll be fine."  
  
She nodded. "At least this isn't one of those restaurants where they come and sing 'Happy Birthday' and embarrass you." We laughed.  
  
"I would never have that happen."  
  
The waiter came and asked for any drinks, and then left. As she glanced down at the menu, Ginny spoke again. "Have you been here before?"  
  
"Only once." I didn't want to go any further. It was when my father became the Dark Lord's right hand man. Wow, what a great thing to celebrate on...not. Ginny nodded and seemed to understand that I didn't want to press it any further.  
  
A while later, the waiter came back and asked for our orders. He asked Ginny first. I was about to take an order for her, when she spoke to the waiter fluently in French. He nodded then asked for mine. I gave it to him, and then he left with the menus.  
  
Ginny looked up. "You can shut your mouth now. A bug might fly in." I shut my mouth abruptly. I was about to ask how she knew French when she seemed to answer after reading my mind. "Fleur taught me. She's my sister-in-law now. She married my oldest brother, Bill."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
Salads then the main course arrived. We ate while we talked, about any random thing. Every once in a while we would bicker over something and then laugh about it later. We can't stop something we used to always do. It's just not possible. The waiter came by again and told us our deserts would be arriving a little later than normal. So we sat, and stared at each other.  
  
Or, at least, I was staring at Ginny. She was looking past my face, to something behind me. I turned around in my seat and saw that she was staring at the dance floor with a few couples slow dancing under the light. I turned back around and faced her.  
  
She had that look in her eyes. The look that said she wanted to ask me to do something she wanted to do. She looked at me curiously. "Let's dance."  
  
I shook my head. "Ah, no. No, I don't dance. I mean I can't dance."  
  
"Oh come on," she gave me the lost puppy-dog sad eyes. "For me?"  
  
I bit my lip. I hate it when she does that. Pretty soon, we ended up on the dance floor, dancing to the music, Ginny in my arms. There were a lot of older people in the room. I would bet anything-even my Nimbus 2001! -that they were thinking back to when they were young while they were watching us.  
  
* Back on the Croft Porch *  
  
(3rd person POV) Ginny and Draco arrived back at the front of the neighborhood, by the gate. They walked home, hand in hand. Ginny was smiling. She couldn't believe that Draco would spend all of that money for her, just to make her happy and feel special. Well that was his goal, right? And he accomplished it very well.  
  
They arrived at the porch of the white Croft house. They stood, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Then Draco cupped Ginny's cheek, titled her head up, and bent down to kiss her. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss, pouring as much of her emotion into it as he was. Before he got too lost in her, he pushed away. "Happy Birthday, Ginny." Draco kissed her cheek, and walked to Tony's.  
  
Ginny smiled and turned to open the door. As she walked through, she turned slightly to see Draco walking away, and then stepped into Leslie's home, a party from her friends awaiting inside.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
**A/N: YAY! Ok another chapter done. Did you like it? In the next chapter, Draco discovers something. What is it? And will their friends accept them now? (I would count how many times I typed the word 'accept' in here, but I'm too tired to. lol so sorry if I bored you with that). =) REVIEW! (= 


	12. There's Something I Need To Tell You

**A/N: FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN OR READ "A Walk To Remember," there will be a twist. So please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.  
  
**A/N #2: HI! Sorry I didn't get to post this any sooner. Some people didn't notice my previous chapter (Beaujon's Pub) and I was getting worried that you would get worried that I had ended the story or something. So here's another chapter just for you. Make sure you read the other one!!!  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
A Walk To Remember  
There's Something I Need To Tell You...  
  
It was early April, over a month after Ginny's birthday. Some people finally gave up on wondering why the Slytherin Prince and the poor Weaslette were seeing each other. They'd never tell them anyway.  
  
Seventh years were bombarded with homework and studying for NEWTs. That meant Draco and Ginny were away from another for longer periods of time. Soon, in May, the Hogwarts students would be heading back home, to take the tests there and graduate. Everyone could hardly wait, Ginny the most. Over the past few weeks she'd been getting more and more homesick, and worried. Draco noticed this (even though he wasn't around her as much) and the fact she'd been losing weight quickly. Sure, he could wrap his arms entirely around her, but soon it was getting to the point where he could almost wrap them around twice.  
  
Draco decided to bring this up one afternoon out in SAWWA's school gardens. These were the most beautiful places in the area. Statues, fountains, fairy lights at night, and flowers filled the area. But I'm going past the point. Draco led her to the gardens. He was wearing a robe to ward off the chilly wind; she was wearing a sweater and a robe - something she had been doing lately.  
  
They sat down on a bench under a large tree where fairies were sleeping. Draco took a deep breath and faced her. "Ginny, I need to talk to you."  
  
"That's what you said in the note you gave me." She smiled. "What is it?"  
  
Draco looked past her. Ginny noticed he was pondering hard, his eyes seeming to look at something way off in the distance. It all broke when he looked at her again. "What's going on with you?"  
  
Ginny was puzzled. "Nothing's going on."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Don't tell me nothing's going on. Remember the time you fainted on the plane? The hallway? How come you're suddenly getting small? What's wrong??"  
  
Ginny bit her lip. 'How am I supposed to tell him?' she thought. 'I can't tell him, it will only ruin what we have.' "I'm...I'm sorry. I can't say." She looked down and played with her hands.  
  
Draco took her hands in his. His were so warm, hers were so small and fragile now. "Please?"  
  
"No. I can't." said Ginny firmly.  
  
There was a long silence. Then Draco spoke again. "Would you ever tell me?"  
  
"Maybe," Ginny shrugged. "When I think it's the right time."  
  
Draco didn't want to accept this. He wanted to know, he had always gotten his way before. But that was until he met Ginny. She had changed him, and he knew it. Whenever the right time was for her, he was ready for it. They got back up and headed back to the school for lunch.  
  
*********  
  
Ginny was abnormally quiet in Potions the next day. Carrie would talk to her about every subject possible, even the weather (!), but Ginny still wouldn't talk. She got fed up, and she slammed her fist on the table. "Ginny, what IS it with you?!"  
  
Students in the room turned around and looked curiously at them. Her outburst was a bit loud. "Sorry," she mumbled, and everyone went back to taking notes. Once she heard every quill in the room scratch against parchment, she turned to Ginny. "Gin, what is it? Is something bothering you?" Her eyes widened. "What did Malfoy do?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. Nothing.  
  
"Come one Gin, speak to me!" cried Carrie.  
  
"Please?" Suzanne prodded Ginny with her elbow.  
  
Ginny moved her head to look at both of her friends on either side of her. "Draco did do something."  
  
Suzanne gasped. "Oh no, Gin I'm so sorry!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "No not that! He never did that. It's something he asked me."  
  
She stopped talking. Suzanne and Carrie looked at the other and then the redhead. Carrie waved her hands, urging her to speak. "Go on. You were saying?"  
  
"He asked me what was going on. He asked why I've been fainting and all that." She sighed and continued writing, like this conversation wasn't and never had taken place.  
  
It was Carrie's turn to gasp. "Did you tell him?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, never looking away from her book.  
  
Suzanne dropped her shoulders. "You do know you'll have to tell him sometime soon. He has a right to know."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"When will you tell him?"  
  
The redhead shrugged. She was back in her 'I don't want to talk' attitude. Suzanne and Carrie understood this and continued on with their notes as Ms. Babb walked back into the room, inspecting everyone's work, and making the Chartington boy, Parkes, spit out his Everlasting Bubble Gum.  
  
*********  
  
Draco was punching an enchanted star gazing map in Astronomy. Mrs. Mast had assigned them to answer questions from the book, using the star gazing map as their reference. He couldn't figure out the answer, and his map's stars were moving every 5 minutes, like they do when the Earth moves. It was making him dizzy, and every so often the star he wanted was already gone. It was pissing him off.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy, stop punching it! You'll have bloody knuckles before you know it!" Tony hissed in Draco's ear next to him.  
  
"I'd rather have bloody knuckles. This goddamned map keeps moving at the wrong times!"  
  
Draco was about to punch the map again when it jerked to the right and the next question's star disappeared. Tony snapped forward and grabbed Draco's fist before it hit the map. Both boys' hands hit the table hard. Students turned in their seats, to see what the commotion was about. Tony grinned widely. Everyone turned back to his or her work, and Tony's grin turned back to a scowl in a flash. "Stop punching it and get to work. I'll show you my answers if your stars keep moving before you can get to them." Draco nodded.  
  
A while later, Draco sighed loudly. The class turned around once again, and again Tony looked up and smiled. Some girls giggled, and then everyone turned back to work. Tony's smile faltered immediately and he whispered to Draco, "Dude, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Ah...so what happened?"  
  
Draco sighed again. Tony's head snapped again, hoping no one would turn around and make him smile again (A/N lol I couldn't help it. Whenever people look at me if I made a loud noise or something, I smile, they turn away, and I immediately return to my previous face). Thankfully, they ignored the boys in the back, so Tony leaned down and asked what happened...again.  
  
"She won't tell me what's wrong with her." Draco replied back, now doodling on his moving map.  
  
"The whole fainting and getting skinny thing?" Tony twirled the quill in his hand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tony put the quill on his book, leaned back, raised his hands behind his head and let it rest. "Have you ever thought about her being anorexic? Or bulimic?"  
  
Draco shot him a death glare. "She's not deathly skinny, Gohsler! Besides, she fainted before she got skinny. And she eats like a pig too."  
  
Tony leaned forward again, and backed away from Draco. "Geez, man, I only asked."  
  
Draco furrowed his brows. 'Maybe she IS anorexic.' "I'll owl her tonight." He looked back down on his map and noticed the past 3 questions' stars had left. "FUCK THE STARS!!!!"  
  
The class erupted in laughter from the guys and gasps from the girls. Tony grinned at Draco, who pretended that he always yelled at moving maps and this was only normal. Soon it got quiet and Mrs. Mast came back in the room. "The assignment is due in ten minutes!" Draco cursed under his breath and five languages, and finished what he could of his work.  
  
* The Parent/Teacher meeting, during Ginny's Potions/Draco's Astronomy *  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Please sit down." Carrington shook hands with the Weasley adults, and sat down. Every teacher at SAWWA, and Dumbledore, were in Carrington's office. "I'm sure you understand why I called you here?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes. About Ginny?"  
  
"Yes. We've been noticing that she faints in the hallways." Carrington glanced at his papers, and then back up at Ginny's parents.  
  
"She also fainted on the plane to America," Dumbledore added.  
  
Mrs. Weasley only looked down at her hands. "She's very sick," she mumbled.  
  
"We understand that. Mr. Ronald Weasley had taken her to the nurse's office once," Carrington handed Mr. Weasley the paper that the nurse had given him. Arthur should it to his wife, who only nodded. He handed the paper back to Carrington.  
  
"Is there anything we should know about her, in case this should happen again?" Dumbledore asked. The other teachers nodded.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and explained. Some of the more sensitive teachers' eyes watered, and others only covered their mouths. When she was done, Carrington nodded.  
  
"Should we move the date for the Hogwarts students up? That way she could be home sooner?" Carrington looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stood for a while, then spoke. "It is fine with me as long as it's fine with her parents. Mr. Weasley?"  
  
The Weasley parents looked at each other. They wanted what was best for her. Mr. Weasley turned to Dumbledore and Carrington and spoke, "If she faints one more time."  
  
Both headmasters nodded. Teachers were excused and so were Ginny's parents. The meeting was adjourned.  
  
*********  
  
It was mid-May. Ginny felt fine. But she didn't look fine. She and Draco walked in the gardens one night, the fairy lights glowing brightly. Draco took a deep breath, and turned a bundled Ginny to face him. 'It's warm out. Why is she wearing a jacket? AND a sweater? I should ask her now, and no won't be an answer.'  
  
"Yes?" Ginny smiled sweetly. Draco kissed her forehead and took her hands.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
This threw Ginny off. "Fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing..." They continued walking. Soon Ginny couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
"Can we sit over here?" She led him to the bench they sat on over a month ago. They sat in silence for a while, then Ginny moved, pulling up her sleeve, which revealed bruises.  
  
Draco took her arm and stared. He looked up to her eyes. "What happened??"  
  
"Draco, I need to tell you something." Draco slowly let go of her arm, letting her sleeve fall back down. She took a deep, deep breath and spoke. "I'm sick."  
  
Draco furrowed his brows. "Well, maybe you should just go to bed, you'll get well s-"  
  
"No, Draco! I'm sick." Draco leaned forward, motioning her to continue. It took her a few minutes to let out three words that stopped Draco's heart from beating. "I have leukemia."  
  
Those words processed slowly in his mind. Leukemia! How can she have it? She can't! "No, no it's a mistake."  
  
"I found out this summer. Witches and wizards rarely get this, and I never received any medicine. The only thing that works is the spell Ron uses one me. You saw it, twice I think."  
  
Draco wasn't listening. Ginny, his Ginny, has cancer. Why would this happen to him?! To HER?!?  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry." Draco wouldn't move. He just stared straight. Ginny leaned over and hugged him, and stayed that way for the longest time ever.  
  
* A Week Later *  
  
The school knew...okay, I'm exaggerating a bit. All of their friends knew, but swore not to tell anyone. Ginny didn't want to be treated any differently. Her friends were doing a pretty good job of ignoring it, but it still bothered her that they knew.  
  
Draco wanted to do something. He wanted her to stay with him. He didn't want her to die (of course, no one did). He wanted to make her happy, make himself happy. Everything he tried only made everything seem not right, like there was a piece of a puzzle missing.  
  
What is it? He racked his brain, but nothing came up. What was he going to do?  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
**A/N: How many times have I mentioned the Chartington boy Parkes in here? Twice? lol. I think only a few chapters are left now. And the twist to the story is coming. So just because Ginny has leukemia doesn't mean you should quit reading and reviewing. GOOD WILL COME!!!!! SO PLEEEASE continue reading, you have no idea what will turn out. Don't assume everything! =) 


	13. Draco's Solution

**A/N: There will be one more chapter, and this story will end *sniff*. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I will name all of you in my last chapter. Read and review!  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
A Walk To Remember  
Draco's Solution  
  
It was about a week later, when Ginny had another fainting spell.  
  
Ron found her in the halls and rushed her to the Hospital Wing. The nurse alerted Carrington and he alerted Dumbledore and the Weasley parents. Ginny's family rushed over to America and sat by her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Ginny's forehead. "Are you alright?"  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. "I'm fine, just bruised from the fall." She tried to sit up, but winced and lied back down. "Where's Draco?"  
  
"I'm here." Draco had on a traveling cloak around him, and he looked paler than usual. 'It's only getting worse,' he thought. He went over and sat down on Ginny's other side and took her hand. Ron, obviously not liking this, left. The other Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry left as well. They wanted to be alone.  
  
Draco waited till everyone left them and then he looked at Ginny. Her once smooth and straight hair was now disheveled, and her face was so pale it brought out her freckles even more. She was so small, you could see the bones in her fingers. Despite all of that, he still found her beautiful.  
  
"We're going home."  
  
Ginny furrowed her brows. "What?"  
  
"Dumbledore made an agreement that if you fainted again we would all need to go back to Hogwarts. It's better this way anyway, because we 7th years need to take NEWTs." Ginny didn't like this.  
  
"If I hadn't fainted, we would have stayed?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Only for about another week."  
  
Ginny sunk even further into the pillows. "It's all my fault."  
  
"No," Draco kissed her forehead, "it's not." Ginny didn't reply, she only looked across the room, glaring. Draco thought that maybe now he should tell her what he planned. "When you get home, they would've sent you to St. Mungo's. I didn't want that for you, so I paid for a nurse to be at your home and care for you there. So you would-" die at home, he was going to finish. But he decided to stop, when he saw Ginny's face light up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Draco could only nod.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I love you."  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts 6th and 7th years flew a plane back to Hogwarts. While on there, the students asked Draco many question about Ginny. Is she all right? What are you going to do? I'm so sorry, Draco/Malfoy. What does this mean? Draco never answered; he only looked out the window. They wouldn't care what he thought. If Ginny had been going out with Potter they would have had sympathy for him as well.  
  
The NEWTs were taken just as the students arrived home. But school wasn't the same for Draco without Ginny. Every night and every weekend, he visited her, only seeing her getting weaker and weaker. The only good news that was given to him (if you could call it good) was that she could live for a few more weeks. Even that wasn't good news. But he still came to her, talked to her like he used to, and treated her the same way, only careful that when he hugged or kissed her he didn't hurt her. She seemed so fragile, like glass, he was afraid that he would break her. He was that scared.  
  
Blaise came to him one night after Draco returned from the Burrow. "How is she?"  
  
Draco only looked at him, and continued walking to the dormitory.  
  
Blaise followed him. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious, Blaise." Draco snapped.  
  
"Geez, sorry. If I were you, I wouldn't have even thought of letting her have a mediwizard at home. I wouldn't be as great as you are." Draco turned around. "I'm only saying that she's really lucky to have you, because I bet even Potter wouldn't have even thought of that."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in thought.  
  
Blaise looked at him strangely. "What did you just come up with?"  
  
Draco looked around the room, and found his wand. He grabbed a nearby spell book and began flipping the pages. Once he came to what he was looking for, he mumbled some words and a tiny object appeared on his palm. Blaise narrowed his brows as Draco dashed out of the dorm.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny!" Draco burst through her bedroom door, scaring the nurse. "Oh, sorry. Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"  
  
"Again?" Ginny looked startled. She laughed. "Why'd you come back?"  
  
The nurse left the room and Draco pulled up a chair next to Ginny's bed. "I have to ask you something."  
  
She smiled. "Ok, shoot."  
  
"Would you do something for me?"  
  
Ginny's smile faltered. "I don't know if I can anymore." She played with he fingers as she spoke.  
  
"If you could, would you?" Draco would not let this pass him by.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then," Draco looked deep into Ginny's eyes as he open a blue velvet box two rubies surrounding a diamond ring, "will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny stared in shock at the ring. She finally looked up into his eyes, hers watering with tears, "Yes, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Even though her eyes had blurred, she could see the brightest smile Draco ever gave to anyone. He launched himself on her and they hugged for a very long time. You could say they were the happiest couple anyone had ever seen.  
  
***  
  
The wedding was scheduled two weeks after the engagement. No one knew how long Ginny would live, so they wanted her to marry fast. The only dress that could fit her on such short notice was the dress she wore at the play, and SAWWA shipped it over. SAWWA was also notified on this, and all of Ginny and Draco's friends and their family came. Narcissa Malfoy was the only one in the Malfoy family to come, but Draco didn't care. The Weasleys, his friends from Hogwarts and SAWWA, and Ginny's friends were good enough.  
  
The dress from the play hung very loosely on Ginny, so her mother made a few adjustments to make it fit just right around her extremely thin form. Hermione also charmed sparkles in her hair, and the veil's crown was of diamonds and white lilies. Ginny's fiery red hair stood out perfectly, and to Draco, she was an angel. More of one than at the play. Because she was his angel.  
  
The wedding was held at the burrow under a large tree in the front yard. The yard was huge, considering how much land the Weasleys' owned, so everyone that was invited could fit. It was bursting with people.  
  
A tiny organist began playing. Draco looked to the very end of the isle (which was quite a bit away) a saw a small figure in all white, arm linked with a tall man in a black suit. She started walking, the nurse right behind incase anything happened. She walked very slowly, as the organist saw and he began playing a bit slower so Ginny could match the pace. Halfway through though, Ginny stopped and leaned o her father. Draco almost ran after, but his feet stayed nailed to the ground.  
  
It may have been five minutes she was like that. Ginny nodded to her father, and they began processing again. Finally she reached the front, worn out. She breathed hard, but was held up by Draco's strong arms. He urged the minister to start.  
  
(A/N you know the whole wedding ritual, so I'm not going through it. Both say 'I do' and now we're at the after party.) There was singing and dancing and much food. Ginny had to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of the time, but when she had to dance, she insisted that the nurse put a spell on her legs to keep her up for ten minutes. She didn't want the spell for the processing. She and Draco danced, cut the cake, made small speeches and thanks to everyone, etc. Owls came to the Burrow to wish them good luck and fortune, and some came to deliver the NEWTs. Every 7th year there passed, and there was yet another celebration for that as well. Soon it was night, and everyone had to leave. Ginny hugged Leslie, Suzanne, and her other American friends good-bye. She waved to everyone else, and sighed deeply. Pretty soon, after Draco gave the last good-byes, he looked down at Ginny and saw she had fallen asleep.  
  
* Three weeks later *  
  
Of course, Draco and Ginny weren't living together because of her health and the family and her age. He was heading out the door to the Burrow for another visit when an owl flew right into his face.  
  
"Bloody bird! What the hell is your problem?!" He picked him up, and noticed that it was the one and only Errol. 'Ginny' ran through his mind as he hastily opened the letter. In Ron's messy scrawl, he read:  
  
'Malfoy, Go to St. Mungo's now. -Ron'  
  
Draco folded the note into his pocket, grabbed Errol, and Apparated to St. Mungo's.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
**A/N: Wow, a cliffy. lol don't worry, I'm typing up the new chapter as you read this. I guess once you're done with this you'll noticed that another chapter was downloaded, so yeah.  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. Happily Ever After

**A/N: last chapter...::wails loudly:: I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY FIRST EVER FIC! Your names will appear at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
**WARNING: OotP spoilers to get to St. Mungo's. But I'm sure most of you have read or heard about it, but still, I HAVE to give this warning.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
A Walk To Remember  
Happily Ever After  
  
Draco arrived outside a brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. He ignored the sign on the door that said CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT. He whispered to the dummy on the other end of the window that was still modeling a green nylon pinafore and her false lashes lopsided. "I'm here to see Ginny Weasley." At first the dummy didn't move, and then she nodded. Draco stepped through the glass and vanished.  
  
He entered a very busy lobby with everyone having some strange injury or sickness. He followed the signs to the second floor for Magical Bugs and not too far off were the red headed family talking to another nurse. Draco sped his pace and Harry saw him.  
  
"Potter, what happened?"  
  
Harry looked through the window into the room where Ginny lay asleep in bed. "She fainted again. It was much worse. Ron's been using the complicated spell on her to stop it from hurting her, but it doesn't seem to be working. She may...I'm sorry Malfoy." Never in his life had Harry even thought of saying sorry to Malfoy, but he did. There was nothing else he could really say.  
  
Draco sighed deeply and looked through the window.  
  
Hermione stepped forward. "We can't go in just yet, but the doctors are going to try to find out what's wrong." Draco just kept staring. He noticed the engagement ring he gave Ginny on her finger. It was slipping off because she was so skinny.  
  
Ron looked down at his feet. "Sorry." Draco looked at him.  
  
"Don't be. She's your sister, you've known her and loved her your entire life. I'm the one who should be sorry. If I hadn't made her do all these things she wouldn't have suffered so quickly and-"  
  
"It's not your fault," Ron said to him. Draco sat down on the bench by the door.  
  
"Then why does it fell like it?"  
  
***  
  
Ginny stayed at the hospital for the rest of the week. Being the way Hermione was, she tried to help Malfoy understand that it wasn't his fault. She researched as hard as she could, trying to find out about any witch or wizard that had leukemia. It was almost no use. Until...  
  
One day, Hermione sent Draco an owl. He opened it slowly, thinking it was more news from Hermione saying there was no news to be told. But pages of information fell to his lap, with a note.  
  
'Malfoy,  
  
I found it! There was one witch in history to have died from leukemia. It's almost impossible for witches and wizards to have this cancer, so they didn't know how to help her. So she tried to help herself, to live. She wrote down ingredients for her spell, and this spell is the one Ron used for Ginny. I found a copy of her list in the witch's own handwriting. She started to write another ingredient but either she became too tired or died on the spot. It starts with a "d." I looked up every "d" ingredient used for strange spells and the only thing that works is Dragon Fire. Now I'm thinking, how does dragon fire help? Then I thought, your name means 'Dragon' and your love for Ginny is like fire. Maybe that's it? I know, it's a lame answer, but I'm sure this is right. Check out this information.  
  
-Granger'  
  
In a way, the letter made sense to Draco, but he did agree with her - it was lame. He kept the information though, in case anything happened.  
  
* Later That Day *  
  
Draco received another owl. This time it was from Ginny's doctor.  
  
'Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
You need to come and see your wife now. I think it's time you should know.'  
  
'He thinks it's time I should know that Ginny's dead,' Draco thought. He bit his lip and pulled on a thin robe and Apparated in front of the old department store once again.  
  
'There's no one in town I know/ You gave us someplace to go/ I never said thank you for that/ Thought I might get one more chance/ What would you think of me now?/ So lucky/ so strong/ so proud/ Never said thank you for that/ Now I'll never have a chance.'  
  
He whispered Ginny's name to the dummy and she nodded.  
  
'May angels lead you in/ Hear you me my friends/ On sleepless roads the sleepless go/ May angels lead you in.'  
  
Draco stepped through the glass and appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's.  
  
'If you were with me tonight/ I'd sing to you just one more time/ A song for a heart so big/ God wouldn't let it live.'  
  
He climbed the stairs to Ginny's floor.  
  
'May angels lead you in/ Hear you me my friends/ On sleepless roads the sleepless go/ May angels lead you in...'  
  
He looked over at the windows into Ginny's room but the blinds were closed. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it. He froze.  
  
How could this be?  
  
How the hell could this happen?  
  
Is it true?  
  
There stood Ginny - color back in her face, slightly bigger than what she was when Draco saw her before - smiling before him. She's alive!  
  
"Ginny!" Draco threw himself on her. She laughed and soon began to cry, bringing him closer to her, their hug becoming tighter. She loosed her grip on him and looked up at his face. His eyes were watering. "I love you, Ginny." Ginny smiled, and then they kissed, long and passionate. It was full of all the times they went through with each other, all of their desire for the other, everything.  
  
~EPILOGUE~  
  
Ginny became better within the months and she was back to her once normal form. Over the year while she was at Hogwarts, she moved into Draco's new mansion (not as big as the manor, but still HUGE). After she graduated with one of the top NEWTs in her year, she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to twins, boy and girl, with strawberry blond hair and gray eyes. They were the top students in their year at Hogwarts.  
  
While their kids were in school, Draco made many discoveries for the cures of different diseases. He was awarded with high honors and awards and Draco even got his face stamped on Chocolate Frog cards. Ginny grew up giving money to charities, and also became a nurse during one of the wars against the Dark Lord.  
  
Draco and Ginny grew old together, and died hours apart, Draco at age 92, and Ginny at 91. The love for each other was just as strong as it had started off as, and if it weren't for Ginny's cancer, it probably wouldn't have been that way. Draco was given another chance, and he wouldn't let it pass him by.  
  
THE END  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
**A/N: Come up with your own names for the kids, lol that's the fun of being a reader. Thanks for reading my story! Also, thanks to the people who reviewed. Your names are down below:  
  
Enter The ___ Age (thanks, you were my first reviewer, and thanks for the help on getting non-registered people to review), shock-a-lot (you were one of my faithful reviewers. Thanks for being second, and thanks for reading), FyreFaerieGinny (thanks for being 3rd. lol I also JUST figured out what your s/n says: Fire Fairy Ginny. WOW I'm slow), audball29 (Audrey, you're my best friend and I love you to death. I will always keep in contact with you. Lylas, cya later), LilRedHead Ginny (Did it end the way you like?), NavyGirl14 (thanks for the help), CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur (I've always loved your name), RedHedUnited (brill? Really? THANKS!), SlytherinsGothGoddess (I love your screen name. Thanx for reviewing), Eve Granger (another faithful reviewer. Thank you), SickGirl42 (thank you so much. You and a few others stuck with me through the entire story ::passes you a cookie::), WriterFan (they're my favorite too!), free2rhyme (thanks for the help), Chikin Wang (thanks I'm glad you really like it), knehl3 (thanks 4 reviewing), SunSplash (ALISA! See, it DIDN'T turn out the way you expected. ::grin:: TEA & CRUMPETS, green and silver, jeremy sumPter, hairy balls, and daddy malfoy! Lylas), smacks15 (you're welcome. Lol and now, from me, 'Friends' is dedicated to you and your friend. Much love), dan fan (register! C'mon! lol thanks 4 reviewing), painterchica (yes this was my first fanfic. And thanx, I always loved your reviews. Do you like the ending? ::gives you a cookie::), Bnnsfts (yeah I sorta pictured Tony as hot *lucky Leslie*), kittykat0000kt (KATIE! Hi and thanx!), LiBlackDragon (I'm glad you like it), Prof. Luna Sinistra (thanx!), marvindamartian (ELENA! Lol do u like the ending? Thanx for reviewing you're awesome), Elenyal (glad you like it. I LOVE the movie/book), evilryokojesseandfiend (took me a while to figure out your screen name. It's eviler yoko jesse and friend, right? Thanks for reviewing!), Angelic Vampire (thanks! Yeah I didn't want my story to end exactly like AWTR, so I changed it), lalalaHPlala (two words for you: AWESOME REVIEW!), lorelei (no I don't go to percy julian. Those teachers are exactly like my 6th/7th grade teachers. All the teachers for 8th grade suck ass except for Señorita Linhart. SHE'S AWESOME!), jewels03 (IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! lol jk, but seriously if it wasn't for your review, Ginny would've died. Thanks to you she didn't. BE HAPPY! ::hands over a CAKE::), wow (thanks! I received so many reviews from you...::gives a cookie::), hpdancer92 (thanks for reviewing). I HAD MANY OTHER REVIEWS AFTER A FEW MORE CHAPTERS CAME OUT, AND U KNOW WHO U R, SO IF YOU'RE NAME IS NOT ON HERE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! I STILL LOVE YOU AND APPRECIATE YOU FOR READING THIS AND TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL ::hug:: AND CYA LATER!  
  
Currently, I'm working on a Draco/Hermione story. So once that is almost through with, you'll notice another Draco/Ginny story by me. I can't do two stories at once. lol I'm not that good. So yeah, thanks for reading this and thanks for reviewing.  
  
::sniff:: bye! 


End file.
